


Sursis

by Bilko



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Mirror of Erised, Resurrection Stone (Harry Potter)
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:15:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 21,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27876714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bilko/pseuds/Bilko
Summary: Harry, Neville, et la majorité des résistants sont morts. Dolores Ombrage dirige Poudlard et l'Augurey, le monde magique. En proie au désespoir, accompagnée de Rogue qui tente de raisonner son désarroi, Hermione brise le miroir du Risèd en y lançant la Pierre de Résurrection. Cela leur offrira un sursis. Un sursis, pour Noël.
Relationships: Hermione Granger & Severus Snape, Hermione Granger/Severus Snape
Kudos: 6





	Sursis

**Author's Note:**

> Cet OS a été rédigé pour faire se pâmer le groupe Prudence & Potions (dont je fais partie, je me pâme donc également...). Tous les personnages appartiennent évidemment à JK Rowling. Merci à Dragsou, pour toute la ténacité dont elle a fait preuve en me supportant lors de la rédaction enflammée de ce texte, pour ses suggestions, ses idées et ses corrections.
> 
> L'histoire à suivre démarre dans l'univers décrit dans l'acte III de la pièce Harry Potter et l'Enfant Maudit. JKR y décrit un monde sombre, et je vous invite à lire la pièce, si possible, pour bien mesurer la relation (pour le moins étrange...) entre Hermione Granger et Severus Rogue. Voici quelques retranscriptions des passages les plus... inspirants :
> 
> " _SCORPIUS se trouve plaqué contre une table par une HERMIONE éblouissante. Ses vêtements sont délavés, son regard flamboie, c'est une véritable guerrière, à présent, et ce rôle lui va plutôt bien._
> 
>  **HERMIONE**  
>  Un seul geste et tu auras une grenouille à la place du cerveau et des bras en caoutchouc.
> 
>  **ROGUE**  
>  Il est sûr. On peut avoir confiance. _(Un temps)_. Tu sais bien que tu n'as jamais su écouter. Tu étais une élève horriblement ennuyeuse et tu es tout aussi ennuyeuse en étant… ce que tu es aujourd'hui.
> 
>  **HERMIONE**  
>  J'étais une excellente élève.
> 
>  **ROGUE**  
>  Tu étais entre le passable et le moyen. Je te répète qu'il est de notre côté.
> 
> […]
> 
>  **HERMIONE**  
>  Et… Rogue ? Qu'est-ce qu'il fait dans cet autre monde ?
> 
>  **ROGUE**  
>  Je suis mort, sans doute.
> 
> _Il regarde SCORPIUS dont les traits du visage s'affaissent. ROGUE a un mince sourire._
> 
> **ROGUE**  
>  Tu semblais un peu trop étonné de me voir. Comment suis-je mort ?
> 
>  **SCORPIUS**  
>  Courageusement.
> 
>  **ROGUE**  
>  Qui m'a tué ?
> 
>  **SCORPIUS**  
>  Voldemort
> 
>  **ROGUE**  
>  Très contrariant.
> 
> _Un silence s'installe pendant que ROGUE assimile la nouvelle._
> 
> **ROGUE**  
>  Enfin, j'imagine que le fait d'avoir été tué par le Seigneur des Ténèbres en personne apporte une certaine gloire.
> 
>  **HERMIONE**  
>  Je suis désolée, Severus.
> 
> _ROGUE se tourne vers elle, puis ravale sa douleur. D'un signe de tête, il montre RON._
> 
> **ROGUE**  
>  Au moins, je ne suis pas marié avec lui.
> 
> […]
> 
>  **ROGUE**  
>  Dans ce cas, j'irai tout seul avec ce garçon.
> 
>  **HERMIONE**  
>  Sans vouloir t'offenser, Rogue, je ne me fierais à personne d'autre que moi… c'est trop important.
> 
>  **ROGUE**  
>  Hermione, tu la rebelle la plus recherchée du monde des sorciers. Pour faire ça, tu devras sortir. Quand es-tu sortie la dernière fois ?
> 
>  **HERMIONE**  
>  Il y a très longtemps, mais…
> 
>  **ROGUE**  
>  Si on te découvre dehors, les Détraqueurs t'embrasseront - ils aspireront ton âme…
> 
>  **HERMIONE**  
>  Severus, j'en ai assez de vivoter au jour le jour et de tenter des coups de force voués à l'échec. Voilà enfin notre chance de remettre le monde d'aplomb. La première tâche du tournoi a eu lieu à la lisière de la Forêt Interdite. On va là-bas, on bloque le sortilège et on revient en toute sécurité. Avec la plus grande précision. Il est très possible d'y parvenir et nous n'aurons pas besoin de nous montrer au dehors dans le temps présent. Ensuite, nous remonterons à nouveau les années, nous irons au bord du lac et nous inverserons le cours de la deuxième tâche.
> 
>  **ROGUE**  
>  Tu prends tous les risques…
> 
>  **HERMIONE**  
>  Si on réussit cette mission, Harry survit, Voldemort est tué et l'Augurey disparaît. Pour arriver à ce résultat, aucun risque n'est trop grand. Mais je suis désolée que cela te coûte si cher.
> 
>  **ROGUE**  
>  Il est parfois des coûts dont on doit supporter la charge.
> 
> _Tous deux échangent un regard. ROGUE fait un signe de tête, HERMIONE lui répond pas un même hochement de tête._
> 
> **ROGUE**  
>  Est-ce que je ne viens pas de citer Dumbledore ?
> 
>  **HERMIONE** _(avec un sourire)_  
>  Non, je suis sûre que c'est du pur Rogue."

**ᚕᚔᚖᚔᚖᚔᚖᚔᚖᚔᚕ**

\- Weasley, où est-ce que tu as mis Granger ?

La voix de Rogue tonna dans la petite galerie qui menait au refuge souterrain de Ron et Hermione, directement sous les racines du Saule Cogneur, aussi capricieuses que ses branches, à en voir les fissures qui en éclataient les murs. Depuis que Harry, Neville et tant d'anciens opposants à Voldemort avaient été sauvagement assassinés pendant la deuxième guerre des sorciers, ils se terraient-là en attendant leur heure. Heure qui, d'évidence, n'était pas près d'advenir : cela faisait bientôt vingt-deux ans qu'ils étaient à l'affût d'une occasion de renverser la situation. Cela faisait bientôt vingt-deux ans que, chacun, sans l'avouer aux deux autres ni se l'avouer tout court, ne nourrissait plus aucun espoir. Voldemort, " _Brave et Fort_ ", dominait. On torturait les " _Sangs-de-Bourbe_ " dans les cachots, on menait des rafles, on érigeait le petit Malefoy, " _Scorpion Roi_ ", au pinacle de la Magie Noire, bref : le sang impur se répandait inexorablement sans que ni Hermione, ni Ron, ni Rogue, ne puisse faire autre chose qu'attendre et encaisser. Hermione s'était refusée assez tôt à ce que Rogue, par chance, professeur de potions adoré de la Directrice, Dolorès Ombrage, lui raconte ce qui se déroulait à l'extérieur. Seul Ron acceptait, non sans lassitude, qu'il déverse sur lui le trop plein de ce qu'il y voyait.

\- Hein, où ? Quoi ? marmonna-t-il.

\- Granger, où est-elle ?

Ron, s'extirpant en sursaut d'une sieste hors d'heure, posa sur Rogue et son plateau de victuailles un regard hagard.

\- C'est l'heure du dîner ?

Devant le questionnement persistant de l'homme en noir, Ron eut un sursaut d'énergie.

\- Elle est sûrement encore partie dans le couloir qui ne mène à rien, pour se dégourdir les jambes, se força-t-il, bâillant de fatigue et de lassitude mêlées.

\- Le couloir ?

\- Là, désigna Ron, indiquant la porte dérobée qu'ils avaient tous découverte depuis une éternité, et découvert surtout qu'elle n'ouvrait sur aucune perspective de fuite.

Après avoir laissé tomber le plateau sur la table basse miteuse dans un grand bruit de vaisselle, Rogue s'engouffra par la minuscule issue. C'était un interminable boyaux aux odeurs d'humus et de salpêtre mêlés, entre racines et fondations oubliées, qu'ils avaient déjà parcouru des dizaines de fois. Mais cette fois-ci ne semblait pas identique aux précédentes.

\- Hermione ? héla-t-il.

Rien. Son pas accéléra et il laissa échapper un juron en butant sur une racine.

\- Hermione ! répéta-t-il, la voix légèrement tremblante, rauque.

Rogue pria pour qu'elle n'ait pas entrevu une échappatoire, pour qu'elle n'ait pas cédé à l'appel de l'extérieur. Ce serait la mort, ou pire, une émeute de Détraqueurs. Et Azkaban. Non, après tout, elle n'aurait pas le temps d'y parvenir : les chiens de l'Augurey l'auraient déchiquetée bien assez tôt.

\- Je suis là.

C'était un murmure, une voix brisée. Elle provenait d'un étroit passage, noyé dans les circonvolutions d'une vieille souche recouverte de champignons. Rogue s'y glissa, non sans mal tant il était étriqué et bas, non sans sentir ses genoux craquer et lui rappeler que les missions en tapinois appartenaient bel et bien au passé.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fiches dans...

Il se figea en se redressant dans une pièce grossièrement voûtée, envahie de branchages et de masses de poussière, et balaya en arrière les quelques mèches noires zébrées d'anthracite qui s'étaient amassées devant ses yeux. La salle, basse, au sol irrégulier et jonché de pierres, était chargée d'objets inconnus, cassés, relégués-là comme dans une décharge moldue, pour les oublier. On y distinguait de vieux chaudrons ternes, un perchoir pour oiseau, un stock de vieux balais, des scrutoscopes, des livres aux reliures dévorées par la vermine, des robes mitées, des chapeaux, des pupitres aux pieds brisés, et Hermione. Hermione, assise jambes ramassées contre sa poitrine, absorbée par ce qu'elle semblait voir dans un immense miroir au cadre doré piqué de noir.

\- Le miroir du Risèd... souffla Rogue, s'accroupissant auprès d'elle.

Pendant un moment, ils ne prononcèrent pas un mot, ne laissèrent filtrer aucun indice sur ce qui se déroulait ni face à eux, ni en eux. Les yeux de l'ancienne meilleure élève de Poudlard s'étaient recouverts d'une fine pellicule de ce qui pouvait probablement être des larmes, même si elle ne l'aurait jamais admis : elle était bien trop fière, bien trop carapacée, depuis les affres de la guerre. Puis de grosses gouttes roulèrent sur ses joues haves, autrefois si rosées. Elle les balaya d'un revers de pouce. Dans sa main gauche, elle tenait un gros objet, rond et noir.

\- La Pierre de Résurrection... Hermione, tu es sérieuse ? tempêta-t-il soudain.

Elle jeta un regard vide sur la vieille relique, au creux de sa paume, et le posa, tout aussi vide, sur lui, comme si cela n'était rien, et ne signifiait rien.

\- Tu ne l'as pas utilisée, rassure-moi ?

Elle secoua le visage, muette, puis eut un mouvement de menton vers le miroir.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu y vois, Rogue ?

Il ne retint pas le rictus qui déforma ses lèvres quand ses yeux se posèrent sur l'étendue terne, maculée de particules blanchâtres et de toiles d'araignées si épaisses qu'elles auraient pu passer pour des linges étendus là pour sécher. Sa gorge émit un son étonnant, entre la déglutition et le gémissement. Le visage d'Hermione avait pivoté vers lui, comme pour tenter de le décrypter. En secouant la tête, il baissa le regard.

\- Potter, souffla-t-il.

\- Lily Potter ?

\- Harry.

Elle resta interdite.

\- Et Londubat.

L'ancien Mangemort avait pris son visage entre ses mains. Elle ramena mollement une main sur son épaule, où ses phalanges se crispèrent.

\- Et toi... commença-t-il sans bouger.

Il releva finalement sa face vers elle, et elle vit qu'il ne semblait même pas ému, tout aussi impassible qu'à l'ordinaire.

\- Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu vois ?

Hermione laissa échapper un sanglot.

\- Je vois... Je vois Poudlard, la neige, je vois le stade de Quidditch et un match auquel je n'aurais même pas assisté il y a vingt-cinq ans, et pour lequel je me damnerais à présent. Je vois la cabane de Hagrid et sa cheminée fumante, le lac gelé. Je vois les couloirs, les guirlandes, Peeves qui étend consciencieusement sur le sol du deuxième étage de la graisse de canard.

Elle esquissa un sourire, qui s'effondra instantanément avant que de grosses larmes ne jaillissent des commissures de ses yeux.

\- Je vois Minerva, elle décore la Grande Salle en sifflotant Scotland the Brave. Le plafond est bas, le ciel est gris, plein de neige, je vois...

À présent, elle sanglotait, sans retenue. Sans réfléchir, Rogue passa un bras autour de ses épaules.

\- Je vois Neville, il est professeur de botanique, il vient de se faire mordre par une racine de Mandragore, mais il rit et il a entre ses bras des quintaux de boules de gui. Je vois la bibliothèque et un feu qui crépite, doucement, Madame Pince qui ronchonne et la réserve. Je vois mon lit, Patterond est couché sur les couvertures rouges, Ginny n'est pas là, mais je sais qu'elle va bien, et Harry aussi.

Elle laissa échapper une plainte et il la rapprocha contre son torse, pressant là sa joue détrempée.

\- Harry, implora-t-elle, enfouissant son visage contre son gilet de laine dure.

Sa respiration se taisait dans sa gorge sèche.

\- Oh, Severus. Comme j'aimerais, comme j'aimerais revivre tout ça, même pour trois jours...

Et Rogue, tout guindé qu'il avait été, tout sarcastique, hautain et répugnant, Rogue, la terreur des cachots, la berça comme on accueille, impuissant et vulnérable, les pleurs d'un enfant éploré. Soudain, elle se tendit et se redressa : son visage était déformé par la fureur, le désespoir et l'injustice. Dans un cri rauque, presque guerrier, elle projeta de toutes ses forces la pierre de Résurrection au cœur du miroir du Risèd, qui se brisa en une multitude d'éclats argentés, comblant tout l'espace d'une vague scintillante et drue.

 **ᚕᚔᚖ** **ᚔ** **ᚖ** **ᚔ** **ᚖ** **ᚔ** **ᚖ** **ᚔᚕ**

Severus Rogue fut davantage éjecté du sommeil qu'il ne s'éveilla, dans un sursaut monumental qui frôlait la démesure. Assis, raide comme une crampe, il demeurait immobile. Seuls ses yeux parcouraient l'espace. Il ne se trouvait plus aux fins fonds du couloir-qui-ne-mène-à-rien : il était dans sa chambre. Hermione Granger avait également disparu, et fort heureusement. Un œil lancé vers la fenêtre enchantée qui faisait croire au parc lui confirma un ciel indigo, vierge de tout nuage, et un soleil encore assoupi. Son ventre le démangea légèrement et il passa une main sous son tricot de peau avant d'afficher un froncement de sourcils monumental.

\- Quel est...

" _Cette farce diabolique, par les culottes de Morgane_ "

Ses doigts empoignèrent suffisamment de matière pour que cela suffise à ce qu'il se découvre replet. Replet ? Vraiment ? Il avait toujours été cadavérique, et encore davantage depuis la fin de la deuxième guerre des sorciers. Rogue se leva d'un bond et se rua sur le miroir.

\- Nom d'un...

" _Grinchebourdon à lunettes_ "

Il venait d'y découvrir son reflet : pas celui d'un ancien Mangemort en déshérence dont les deux tiers de l'existence avaient été consacrés à la stricte gestion de sa clandestinité. Pas celui non plus de l'un des derniers survivants de l'Ordre du Phénix. Finalement, pas celui d'un faux mage noir qui nourrissait en cachette les deux rebelles qu'il cachait dans les sous-sols du parc de l'école de Magie Noire la plus influente du continent. Son visage était plein, ses traits apaisés, ses cheveux presque encore totalement noirs. Les poches violacées qui traînaient, d'ordinaire, sous ses yeux, avaient disparu. Il ne distingua plus non plus de Marque des Ténèbres sur son avant-bras gauche. Arrachant son regard du miroir, il le fixa sur l'emplacement du tatouage : non, définitivement, plus rien. Il y enfonça un doigt, exagérément, et la seule douleur qui se manifesta fut provoquée par l'ongle qui traça une virgule dans sa chair.

Rogue se dirigea vers la penderie et en ouvrit les portes à la volée : ce qu'il y découvrit lui arracha un nouveau juron. Là, s'étendaient en grande majorité les mêmes vêtements que ceux qu'il avait toujours portés : noirs, sobres, tous identiques. Mais, à leur suite, étaient suspendues une cape bleu nuit, une autre aubergine et une dernière, vert sapin. Ses yeux avaient renoncé à reprendre forme normale, restant obstinément écarquillés, quand il se précipita dans son bureau.

" _VENDREDI 20 DÉCEMBRE 2019_ " : voilà ce qu'affichait son calendrier perpétuel. Jusqu'ici, rien de nouveau : la veille, il y était noté " _JEUDI 19 DÉCEMBRE 2019_ ". Après avoir versé un thé froid et noir dans la tasse sale qui traînait là, il se saisit du tas des copies qui trônait dans l'angle du bureau : potions, troisième année.

\- Ronnie McMillan, Alexander Flaxter, Marina Hopmann, Albus Potter...

Il cracha la gorgée qu'il n'avait pas encore avalée sur l'intégralité du devoir qu'il tenait devant ses yeux. Le travail de Rose Lovegood-Weasley acheva de le rendre livide et, refusant d'en apprendre davantage, il fila s'habiller pour rejoindre la Grande Salle : après tout, il était suffisamment tôt pour que personne ne s'y aventure. Il se glissa hors de son bureau, sur le qui-vive.

\- Severus ! le héla une voix.

Rogue fit volte-face dans un sursaut et se glaça : Londubat se tenait là. Londubat, bon sang. Celui qui avait été torturé sous Doloris par Bellatrix Lestrange en hommage à ses parents. Il en était mort, il en était mort sous ses yeux. Il devait très sûrement être aussi blanc qu'un os, car le jeune homme - qui n'était plus particulièrement très jeune d'ailleurs, au vu de ses tempes grisonnantes - tourna le visage pour vérifier qu'il n'était pas suivi et lui lança :

\- On dirait que vous avez vu un revenant ?

\- Un revenant ?

\- J'ai vos feuilles de Mandragore, ajouta-t-il, agitant sous son nez une touffe verte.

\- Mes feuilles de Mandragore, répéta Rogue, sans le lâcher des yeux. Ah, oui.

\- Est-ce que vous vous sentez bien, Severus ?

\- Parfaitement bien, rétorqua-t-il en lui prenant les fanes des mains, le dévisageant toujours. Vous avez grandi, Londubat.

\- Je vous demande pardon ?

\- Je suis content de vous voir.

\- Vous êtes vraiment sûr que ça va ?

Soudain, Rogue eut un sursaut de dignité et reprit son masque.

\- Bien sûr, enfin... Si j'avais eu besoin d'un interrogatoire, je vous l'aurais fait savoir. Je n'ai pas fait tant d'efforts pour vous terroriser quand vous étiez enfant pour que vous vous permettiez, adulte, de m'importuner avec vos questions stupides au saut du lit.

\- Je vous reconnais bien là, lança Neville, avec un soupir de soulagement discret. J'ai presque cru qu'on vous avait empoisonné. Ah, au fait, Hermione vous cherche, elle est dans la salle des professeurs. D'ailleurs, elle est vraiment bizarre, elle aussi, ce matin...

Et il s'éloigna après lui avoir jeté un regard suspicieux, laissant Rogue statufié. Il mit un long moment à reprendre ses esprits, jonglant en pensées entre le visage joyeux de Neville Londubat et les images de son assassinat qui pilonnaient son esprit.

C'est en oscillant dangereusement entre abasourdissement et empressement curieux qu'il se dirigea, son bouquet de fortune à la main, vers la salle des professeurs.

 **ᚕᚔᚖ** **ᚔ** **ᚖ** **ᚔ** **ᚖ** **ᚔ** **ᚖ** **ᚔᚕ**

Hermione bâilla longuement et remonta la couverture sur ses épaules, ouvrant à peine les paupières. Une timide lueur filtrait par les hautes fenêtres vitraillées encore toutes tachetées du givre de la nuit. Les fenêtres ? Elle écarquilla brutalement les yeux sur une touffe de cheveux roux, installée sur l'oreiller, près de sa tempe.

\- Ron ?

La chose bougea à peine, dévoilant une tête féline. " _Par Viviane et Avalon tout entier_ "

\- Pattenrond ?

Elle se saisit du chat et l'écrasa entre ses bras nus.

\- Mon chat, mon chat, mon chat ! s'exclama-t-elle, bien consciente de sa niaiserie.

Puis elle étendit ses bras face à elle, pour examiner la face revêche de l'animal. Son museau était bien moins écrasé que celui du mi-chat, mi-Fléreur qui avait été son compagnon pendant tant d'années. Ses prunelles étaient d'un bleu aigue-marine tout à fait invraisemblable et il ne ronchonna même pas.

\- Non, tu ne dois pas être Pattenrond... Tu es...

Elle examina la médaille de collier qui pendait à son cou.

\- Argos. C'est très joli ça, Argos.

La bête eut un miaulement satisfait et se débattit à peine pour qu'elle le laisse tomber sur les couvertures, où il s'étira longuement, entamant une toilette méticuleuse. Éberluée, Hermione sauta sur ses pieds et se précipita vers la fenêtre. Le parc semblait se prélasser sous une épaisse couette blanche, immaculée. Près de la lisière de la Forêt Interdite, la cabane de Hagrid, dont les petits yeux rectangulaires jaunâtres luisaient dans l'aube encore sombre, laissait échapper par sa cheminée dégingandée une épaisse fumée grise. La mâchoire d'Hermione resta grande ouverte et elle dut déployer des efforts considérables pour s'arracher à la contemplation du paysage si serein, luttant pour ne pas en déflorer l'innocence en se laissant envahir par les images de désolation qui assaillaient son esprit. Ce parc avait été mis sens dessus-dessous par les sorts de l'armée de Voldemort, l'herbe n'y poussait que difficilement, d'après ce que Rogue leur avait raconté. Rogue ? Bon sang, où pouvait-il bien être ? Et elle, où était-elle ?

La pièce, aux proportions généreuses, comportait un lit, une armoire, un fauteuil recouvert de chintz mandarine et un immense tapis où, indubitablement, Argos affectionnait entraîner ses griffes. Elle passa la porte qui menait à une salle un peu plus modeste, où trônait un unique bureau, recouvert de copies raturées de vert. Il y avait aussi une enveloppe, elle s'en saisit.

\- " _Professeur Hermione Granger, Poudlard_ ", lut-elle à haute voix, presque au-delà de la surprise.

_Godric's Hollow, le 10 septembre 2019,_

_Chère Hermione,_

_Lily est vraiment ravie d'avoir été admise à Gryffondor. Je ne te raconte même pas comme elle jubile d'être dans la maison que tu diriges. Je lui ai dit de ne pas trop répéter à tout le monde que tu étais sa marraine, on pourrait croire qu'elle fayotte. James n'est pas mécontent de ne pas être le seul chez les lions, il commençait à avoir peur qu'elle aussi soit répartie chez Rogue, comme Albus. Ginny est avec moi, on passe enfin une semaine ensemble depuis que je suis rentré du Brésil : elle n'a aucun article à signer cette semaine pour la Gazette du Sorcier, puisque la saison nationale de Quidditch n'a pas encore repris. Cela faisait presque un an !_

_Essayons de nous voir à l'occasion._

_Ron devrait travailler à l'antenne de Pré-au-Lard des Farces, à partir de novembre. Fred aurait été fier : depuis que George et lui ont racheté Zonko, c'est comme s'ils étaient les rois du monde et puis, comme ça, il peut se rapprocher des enfants, et de Luna. D'ailleurs, embrasse-la de notre part, quand tu la verras en salle des professeurs. J'espère que sa morsure de Fléreur cicatrise bien. Avec Hannah à l'infirmerie, cela ne doit pas poser de souci._

_On t'embrasse._

_À très bientôt._

_Harry et Ginny Potter-Weasley_

Hermione se laissa tomber sur la chaise qui se trouvait là, le regard flottant dans le vide. Ils avaient réussi. Ils avaient sauté d'une dimension à une autre. Ils avaient... comme traversé le miroir du Risèd. Nom d'une patacitrouille... Ses yeux s'embuèrent. Elle était libre. Ni une, ni deux, elle s'élança vers l'armoire : force était de constater qu'elle avait pris un peu d'embonpoint sur les hanches et les cuisses. Elle se retourna, observant son reflet avec attention : pas seulement les hanches et les cuisses, les fesses également. Bon, cela n'était pas si mal : depuis presque deux dizaines d'années, elle n'avait été faite que de muscles et d'os. Elle dégota une robe, qu'elle trouva un peu large, et l'enfila prestement avant d'ajuster une cape d'hiver pour se précipiter dans le couloir. Elle dévala les escaliers : apparemment, ses appartements étaient situés quelque part vers l'est, au troisième étage. Rapidement, elle déboula dans le parc, inspirant plus longuement qu'elle ne l'avait jamais fait l'air glacial du point du jour. Elle eut envie d'hurler de joie, mais se retint, mais ne réfréna pas pour autant les larmes de ravissement qui dégringolèrent le long de ses jours rougies.

\- Hermione ! l'interpela une voix.

Elle plissa les yeux vers l'homme qui s'avançait depuis les serres, presque entièrement dissimulé derrière un gros bouquet vert, et sa gorge se serra : Neville. Par Dumbledore, Neville Londubat. Les souvenirs de sa torture lançaient dans ses pensées : la douleur, le sang, les hurlements, la raison qui se perd, la mort, comme une délivrance. Il approcha.

\- Ça va ?

Hermione ferma sa bouche ébahie et se laissa envahir par un sourire radieux et bouleversé.

\- Oh, Neville, s'exclama-t-elle en lui sautant au cou.

\- Aïe, tu me fais mal, rit-il. Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

\- Rien.

Elle le dévisageait, un sourire béat toujours figé sur ses lèvres, les lits de ses larmes toujours tracés sur ses pommettes.

\- Tu as pleuré ?

\- Non, c'est le froid, mentit-elle. Je suis tellement contente de te voir !

\- Mais, Hermione, on s'est vus hier soir au repas...

Elle prit son bras et ils se redirigèrent vers le château.

\- Oui, mais... j'ai fait un immonde cauchemar, tu sais.

Il eut un soupir.

\- Je n'ai jamais cessé d'en faire depuis vingt-deux ans, lui glissa-t-il.

Elle le détailla à la dérobée : ses cheveux noirs étaient toujours aussi peu disciplinés, et d'ailleurs plus si noirs. Son visage, en revanche, n'avait pas changé : toujours joyeux, toujours bienveillant.

\- Je dois amener ces feuilles de Mandragore à Severus, pour ses philtres.

Il secoua la végétation, comme pour lever le charme qui écarquillait les yeux d'Hermione pareil à l'absence d'oxygène qui élargit ceux d'un poisson en manque d'air.

\- Rogue ?

\- Oui, Rogue ?

Hermione secoua la tête.

\- Pardon, je ne suis pas bien réveillée. Il va bien ?

\- Hermione, est-ce que ça va ?

\- Parfaitement.

Le regard bleu de Neville était inquiet : Hermione se promit de faire, dorénavant, comme si de rien n'était. Ils entrèrent au château.

\- Je vais aller faire un tour en salle des professeurs, lança-t-elle. À plus tard !

\- Oui, à plus tard... répondit-il, toujours préoccupé.

 **ᚕᚔᚖ** **ᚔ** **ᚖ** **ᚔ** **ᚖ** **ᚔ** **ᚖ** **ᚔᚕ**

Rogue s'effondra sur la poignée de la salle des professeurs plus qu'il ne l'abaissa et manqua de s'étaler sur les lambris dans son élan. Là, une toute différente Hermione Granger pouffa, moqueuse.

" _Par mes..._ "

Il se démenait intérieurement pour se reconstruire une contenance et arracher son regard de celle qui se tenait devant lui. Cette Hermione Granger-là était terriblement autre que celle qu'il connaissait, guerrière, sèche, revêche, aux sourcils perpétuellement froncés, toujours sur le qui-vive. Elle était...

" _Nom d'une..._ "

\- Ferme la bouche, Rogue, tu vas avaler ta langue.

Un sursaut d'orgueil le saisit à point nommé : non, elle n'était pas si différente, finalement.

\- Tu n'es pas mal non plus, ajouta-t-elle, alors que lui-même n'avait pas retrouvé la parole.

\- Je ne sais pas ce que tu fiches, Hermione, mais...

Il eut un long moment d'hésitation et grimaça, comme si le doute lui coûtait.

\- Est-ce que c'est bien toi ? interrogea-t-il, laissant prudemment son bouquet vert vif sur la table de chêne, sans la quitter de ses yeux inquisiteurs. Est-ce que c'est toi, est-ce que c'est... " _Voldemort, Brave et Fort_ ", est-ce que...

\- Évidemment, c'est moi, qui voudrais-tu que ce soit ?

Elle n'avait pas été tentée de le rouler dans la farine, et lui ne parvint même pas à feindre le sarcasme.

\- Ça aurait pu être cette Hermione-là ! s'exclama-t-il en la désignant de haut en bas, ne parvenant pas à empêcher sa voix de grimper quelques octaves plus haut qu'à l'ordinaire. Qu'est-ce que... Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

\- Qu'est-ce que je fais... où, Rogue ?

\- Ici alors qu'il y a vingt-deux ans que tu aurais dû quitter Poudlard, bon sang !

\- Je réorienterais plutôt la question vers "qu'est-ce qu'ON fait ici" ! rétorqua-t-elle, retrouvant le mordant habituel qu'elle avait acquis après la guerre.

" _Oh Merlin_ ", songea-t-il, ce mordant, ce mordant-là, dans ce corps-là.

\- Tu étais là, à te lamenter sur notre sort à tous, à regretter ce qui aurait pu être, j'imagine que... Oh et puis, je n'en sais rien, cracha-t-il. C'est bien toi, la Miss-Je-Sais tout en chef, tu n'as qu'à aller te terrer à la bibliothèque et m'en faire un mètre cinquante sur les dimensions parallèles.

Il se tourna vers la porte et se prépara à sortir après avoir attrapé à la volée les feuilles de Mandragore qui commençaient dangereusement à mollir. Cette fois-ci, Hermione resta abasourdie.

\- On vient à peine de s'enfuir de plus de vingt ans d'horreurs et voilà que tu ressors ton rôle en carton de vilain acariâtre ? Pas à moi, Rogue, pas cette fois-ci, menaça-t-elle d'un ton étonnamment aigu, son index pointé vers lui.

Sa voix tremblotait légèrement.

\- Combien de temps ?

\- Combien de temps, quoi ? rétorqua-t-il, sec comme un sort de désarmement.

Rogue avait fait volte-face et la dévisageait, l'air à la fois agacé et décontenancé.

\- Combien te temps est-ce que tu crois qu'on va rester ici ?

Il repéra l'infime faille dans sa voix, la cassure, et se la remémora un instant, terrassée de désespoir devant les visions dont le miroir de Risèd l'assaillait.

\- Tu as demandé trois jours. J'imagine qu'on nous accordera trois jours, lança-t-il prudemment, se préparant mentalement à devoir remettre dans l'ordre et recoller des morceaux éparpillés de Granger.

Et il en fut bien inspiré : Hermione se laissa lentement couler sur une chaise qui se trouvait, heureusement bien placée par le hasard, exactement derrière elle. Elle ne retint même pas un sanglot sonore et secoua le visage.

\- Je ne sais pas qui est ce "on", mais je ne veux pas y retourner, Severus.

Rogue s'avança vers elle. Il prit le soin infini de laisser tomber contre ses cuisses, pour marquer son dépit, ses deux mains et les feuilles flasques confiées par Neville, dans un claquement de caoutchouc.

\- Je suis allée dans le parc, ce matin, c'est la première fois que je respire autre chose que l'air vicié et glacial de ce sous-sol, la première fois depuis plus de vingt ans. C'est aussi la première fois que je fais deux pas sans être terrorisée à l'idée de ce qui va m'arriver, parce que, et tu le sais très bien, Greyback pourrait me tomber dessus et dévorer chacun de mes membres avant de décider que je peux enfin crever...

\- Hermione... gronda-t-il.

Mais elle poursuivit, frénétique, en se ruant vers lui, illustrant ses propos de grands gestes.

-... ou ce pourrait être Lestrange et sa manie des armes blanches et du rouge sur les murs, ou les Détraqueurs, ou bien Ombrage, ou les Raffleurs. Tu n'as pas idée des ressources imaginatives des Raffleurs face à une femme...

\- Hermione !

Il se saisit de ses épaules.

\- Ne me touche pas ! hurla-t-elle en le repoussant vivement.

\- Arrête tout de suite, dans ce cas ! renchérit-il.

Rogue avait sélectionné la plus menaçante de ses voix, qui se répercuta sur les murs lambrissés de la salle, en escomptant au moins l'intimider, si ce n'était la faire taire. Mais cela n'empêcha pas Hermione de poursuivre son exposé.

\- Tu n'as pas idée de ce que ferait un groupe de Raffleurs à une Sang-de-Bourbe comme moi, tu ne... Tu ne te rends pas compte. Tu es libre, toi ! conclut-elle, vociférante.

Il en resta sidéré. Comment pouvait-elle sérieusement le croire libre ?

\- Je ne t'ai sûrement pas assez raconté l'état des cachots, l'odeur du sang et la seule angoisse de sortir de mes classes. Ou bien l'enfer que représente l'unique fait de subtiliser de quoi vous permettre deux repas par jour, en gardant parfaitement bien en tête que si je me fais prendre, vous y passez aussi, cracha-t-il si près de son visage qu'il espérait l'avoir assez terrorisée pour qu'elle n'ose même plus ouvrir la bouche.

Absorbés par leur joute visuelle, aucun d'eux ne prêta attention à la porte qui grinça une fois, puis deux, et aux pas qui firent craquer les lames du parquet.

\- Eh bien, eh bien, cela commence tôt, ce matin, Severus. Hermione, bonjour.

Rogue vit Hermione tendre le cou pour apercevoir, par-delà son épaule droite, ce qui se tramait derrière lui. Il n'eut pas besoin de se retourner pour connaître l'identité de la nouvelle venue. La voix, à la fois souple, roulante, cassante, et le malaise dans les yeux de Granger, suffirent pour l'en informer : McGonagall. Il se retourna prudemment, s'appliquant à ne surtout pas laisser paraître sur son visage ce qui s'affichait au même moment sur celui d'Hermione.

\- Oh, ne me regardez pas de la sorte, Severus, on dirait soit que vous êtes surpris de me voir, ce qui ne pourrait sérieusement être le cas, soit que j'interromps quelque chose, et je vous ai suffisamment répété que vos querelles sont à exporter ailleurs que dans la salle des professeurs.

Il ouvrit la bouche. Puis la referma. Il s'efforçait si fort de ne pas laisser s'introduire dans sa cervelle la vision de la fin atroce de Minerva McGonagall, à laquelle il aurait souhaité ne jamais devoir assister, qu'il ne répondit rien. Ici, elle était égale à elle-même : sans vraiment plus de rides, puisqu'elle lui avait toujours semblé flétrie et sèche, toujours aussi raide, et ses yeux... les mêmes : glacés et pleins d'une bienveillance abrupte. Son chignon avait revêtu des teintes de blanc. Devant leur mutisme, elle poursuivit.

\- Dans ce cas, j'en conclus que je dérange. Severus, vous fêterez vos soixante ans dans à peine plus de deux semaines, efforcez-vous d'acquérir d'ici-là un peu de sagesse. Hermione, aurais-je dû m'attendre, avec un poste comme celui qui a été le vôtre au Ministère, que vous vous rabaissiez à vous disputer avec un collègue globalement à tous les repas et à chaque interclasse ?

Rogue risqua un regard vers Hermione : elle ressemblait à une carpe prise dans une épuisette posée sur un rivage brûlant.

\- Mais enfin, est-ce que vous vous sentez bien, tous les deux ?

Neville entra quand elle formula ce questionnement qui corrobora toutes ses suppositions.

\- Je me le suis également demandé ce matin, quand je les ai croisés, Madame la Directrice, lui souffla-t-il en croisant les bras et en les observant à son tour. Je dirais que ça ressemblerait presque à une dispute de vieux couple.

Rogue écarquilla les yeux.

\- Londubat, épargnez-nous vos conjectures hasardeuses ! fulmina-t-il.

McGonagall eut un sourire moqueur.

\- Soit.

Elle les dévisagea par-dessus ses lunettes rectangulaires et déroula devant elle un parchemin presque neuf.

\- J'ai besoin de deux volontaires pour assurer la sortie de Pré-au-Lard, demain, samedi. Si vous considérez les ulcères que vous me faites risquer, il ne fait aucun doute que vous accepterez d'y accompagner les élèves.

\- Sûrement pas ! s'exclama Rogue.

\- Je vous demande pardon, Severus ?

Il se sentit pris comme un gosse.

\- Pas avec Miss Granger, se justifia-t-il.

\- Vous voulez parler du professeur Granger, j'imagine ?

Hermione s'étouffa en une longue toux qui manqua d'arracher un éclat de rire à Rogue.

\- Oh, vous êtes épuisants. J'ai l'impression, avec vous, de gérer les conflits de deux troisième année. Et encore ! Bon, professeur Granger, ce sera Grande Salle avec moi, pour la décoration et la préparation du bal de Noël, samedi. Severus, à Pré-au-Lard... avec Londubat.

\- Professeur Londubat... Madame, corrigea l'intéressé, jetant vers Rogue un sourire de défi.

\- Par pitié, pas Londubat, marmonna-t-il alors que la Directrice de Poudlard quittait la pièce.

 **ᚕᚔᚖ** **ᚔ** **ᚖ** **ᚔ** **ᚖ** **ᚔ** **ᚖ** **ᚔᚕ**

Hermione ne sut pas vraiment grâce à quel miracle elle était effectivement parvenue à survivre à sa matinée de cours, tant la figure avait été périlleuse. Après avoir découvert qu'elle enseignait les runes anciennes, elle s'était précipitée dans la salle qu'elle avait bien connue pour recevoir la confirmation que, oui, ses cours se déroulaient bien ici. Par chance, la classe ne rassemblait que des cinquième année, et par une somptueuse pirouette, elle s'épargna le fait d'avoir à dispenser quelconque discours : elle lança le défi à qui le voudrait d'assurer la séance à sa place. Cadeau de Noël.

C'était presque digne de Rogue, songea-t-elle en se dirigeant vers les cuisines, où elle se goinfra en un temps assez court pour pouvoir passer le reste de sa pause à la bibliothèque. Non sans être contrariée d'admettre qu'il avait raison, elle ne put se retenir de mettre sens dessus-dessous la réserve dans l'espoir de recueillir quelques pistes quant aux dimensions parallèles. Dimensions qui, pour les auteurs autant que pour elle, demeuraient un total mystère. La seule piste qu'elle récolta fut qu'il existait une quantité non mesurable de ces mondes et qu'il était impossible de voyager de l'un à l'autre. " _C'est vite dit..._ ", pensa-t-elle, frustrée.

L'après-midi fut en tout point identique à la matinée, si ce n'est que l'idée d'un tour à Pré-au-Lard avait fait un chemin considérable dans son esprit et qu'elle trépignait derrière son bureau, comme la totalité de ses élèves d'ailleurs, en attendant la sonnerie qui annoncerait la fin des cours et les vacances de Noël.

C'est en débaroulant les escaliers qu'elle heurta violemment une énorme masse de cheveux blonds argentés.

\- Oh, désolée.

Voyant la difficulté avec laquelle l'individu se relevait, elle accorda un peu plus d'attention à celle qui lui semblait être un sosie parfait du professeur Trelawney.

\- Luna ?

\- Hermione, ça va ?

Comme son nom l'indiquait si bien, Luna semblait toujours être en transit entre la lune et saturne : elle n'avait pas changé. Pas du tout. Si ce n'étaient ses cheveux, qui s'étaient considérablement allongés en tous sens et la faisaient maintenant ressembler encore davantage à son père.

\- Je venais te chercher pour aller à la Tête de Sanglier ! Ron nous y attend. Tu viens ?

C'était la troisième fois de la journée qu'Hermione croyait voir un fantôme : elle commençait à y être habituée et parvint à ne pas trop amasser d'efforts pour masquer son air ébaubi.

Ainsi donc, elle quitta le château pour cheminer avec Luna, et ce fut globalement comme si elles n'avaient jamais été séparées. Bon, encore fallait-il mettre à part le détail de son mariage avec Ron et des deux enfants qu'il avait produit : Rose et Hugo, l'une en troisième année dans la maison Serdaigle, et l'autre en première parmi les Gryffondor. Hermione ne fut pas mécontente d'être giflée par la nuit glacée, alors qu'elles enfonçaient leurs bottes dans la neige fraîche sur le perron de l'école : il ne lui aurait pas fallu moins pour revenir à elle. Le soulagement fut de courte durée : elles parvinrent rapidement à la Tête de Sanglier, qui crachait son haleine nocturne en gros nuages de vapeur par de multiples fuites d'air dans sa devanture. Le bar était bondé et caniculaire.

\- Oh non, Rogue, non ! entendit-elle rugir sur leur gauche.

Elles se faufilèrent entre les groupes massés-là et parvinrent à une table masquée derrière une séparation en vilain plastique. Le spectacle manqua de faire perdre pied à Hermione, qui, bien qu'elle commença à s'habituer à cette réalité saugrenue, n'était incontestablement pas près d'en avoir tout vu. C'était sans compter sur Rogue. Il était assis là, face à Ron Weasley et Neville Londubat. Un tapis de cartes et quelque chose comme douze verres à whisky vides étaient éparpillés face à eux : face à Ron et Neville, s'entendait. Rogue, lui, affichait un air méchamment jubilant.

\- Allez Weasley, quatrième. Cul-sec, et cette fois, sans vous étouffer, se moqua-t-il en faisant apparaître un verre plein qu'il claqua sur le bois devant le roux.

Luna, toujours radieuse, prit place près d'un Neville au regard vague et au sourire figé et Hermione se laissa glisser, interdite, sur la banquette, près du professeur de potions.

\- Est-ce que je peux savoir ce que tu trafiques ? lui souffla-t-elle d'une voix basse, sans même le regarder, pliant sa cape d'hiver sur ses genoux.

\- Je ridiculise tes amis, répondit-il simplement.

\- À quoi est-ce que vous jouez ? demanda-t-elle à l'assemblée.

\- Poker sorcier, mâchouilla Neville.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- Un jeu de poker, avec des sorciers, Granger, parfois, je doute franchement de ta réputation de plus intelligente sorcière de ta génération.

Il se pencha vers elle pour glisser à son oreille :

\- Il y avait bien trop longtemps que je n'avais pas exercé ma légilimancie.

\- Severus ! s'exclama-t-elle, ouvertement outrée.

\- Fermez la bouche, railla-t-il, vous allez avaler votre langue, Miss Granger.

Hermione ne sut pas masquer sa surprise amusée et... il y avait bien autre chose. Autre chose qu'elle ne parvint pas à dissimuler efficacement non plus. Rogue, ce Rogue face à elle, presque détendu et presque jovial, était absolument et infiniment... Infiniment... Séduisant ? " _Merde, Merlin, Viviane, à l'aide_ ". Il haussa soudain les sourcils, son rictus quasi souriant disparut et ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent à peine.

\- À l'évidence... je n'aurais pas dû saisir cette pensée-là, constata-t-il, sans que ses yeux ne libèrent les siens.

Elle piqua un fard, dévoilée. Oh, et puis, tant pis. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il soit resté tellement... Tellement Rogue, bon sang : elle avait l'impression d'avoir à peine dix-huit ans. À présent, la chaleur qui montait à ses joues n'était pas uniquement due à l'ambiance étouffante et à l'impressionnant feu allumé dans l'âtre, au centre de la grande pièce. Luna détourna son attention et lui racheta un peu d'allure en commandant deux Bierraubeurres.

\- Allez, prêts pour un nouveau tour, Messieurs ? questionna-t-il en battant le jeu.

Les deux hochèrent la tête mollement en signe d'approbation, comme deux chiens mécaniques sur la plage arrière d'une voiture moldue. Rogue distribua les cartes et Hermione, qui n'y connaissait rien, n'y comprit pas plus.

\- Arrêtons un peu le whisky, je ne veux pas vous faire exclure de Poudlard, Londubat, ou planter par votre femme, Weasley. Le perdant boit... ceci, termina-t-il en posant une petite fiole vermillon sur la table.

Luna et Hermione échangèrent un regard à la fois amusé et effrayé. Non, Rogue ne pouvait pas consciemment les mettre en danger. Il ne le pouvait pas, n'est-ce pas ?

La passe se joua.

\- Oh non, nom d'une merde de dragon, non, vous êtes trop fort et vous avez surtout trop de chance, Rogue, marmonna Neville en secouant son index vers lui.

Ron s'esclaffa et Rogue ne s'embarrassa pas à dissimuler un air ouvertement triomphant. Il fit glisser le flacon jusqu'au professeur de botanique.

\- Buvez.

Neville hésita et lui lança un regard terrassé d'épouvante en provenance directe des tréfonds de sa mémoire scolaire. Des profondeurs des cachots, à vrai dire.

\- Buvez, Londubat, je ne vous ai pas maintenu en vie jusqu'à maintenant pour vous achever lors d'une bête partie de poker, alors que vous êtes complètement ivre.

Il avala d'un trait l'intégralité du liquide. Tous retinrent leur souffle. Tous, sauf Rogue, qui les guettait un par un, avec un air satisfait terriblement inquiétant. Neville se tint l'estomac et eut un rictus dégoûté. Et soudain, il éclata :

\- _J'ai planté un sapin dans mon petit jardin, pour que le Père Noël, quand il viendra du ciel, n'oublie pas ma maison et mes petits chaussons_ !

Ses yeux écarquillés oscillaient entre Luna, Hermione, Ron et... fusillaient Rogue. Manifestement, il ne contrôlait absolument plus son corps, ni sa passion soudaine pour les chants de Noël.

\- _Je suis allé le chercher au fond de la forêt, c'était encore un bébé_! beugla-t-il. _Je l'ai mis près_... Je vous déteste Rogue... _de la haie. Il a déjà bien grandi, je suis si fier de lui._ Vous allez me le payer. _On peut le voir de très loin, c'est le roi de mon jardin._ Sombre connard.

Ron s'était emporté dans un grand rire gras et Luna ne parvenait plus à contrôler ses nerfs. Hermione, elle, était passablement amusée. Bon, elle l'était un peu, tout de même, mais surtout soulagée que l'effet de la potion ne soit que du ridicule. Neville grimaça, tentant en vain de retenir les mots qui se massaient dans sa gorge.

\- _NOËL VA ARRIVER_... immonde salaud... _il faut le décorer. J'espère qu'il n'aura pas froid quand la neige tombera !_

\- Merveilleux ! grogna Rogue, satisfait, en applaudissant nonchalamment

\- C'est du génie ! vociféra Ron. Il nous la faut absolument pour les Farces !

\- Fantasmez toujours, Weasley. Je ne suis pas l'un de vos misérables laborantins.

\- Allez, professeur, elle est sensationnelle, on vous reversera une partie des bénéfices, allez, vraiment ! Rogue. Faites pas le rat.

\- Mrs Weasley, je crois que vous feriez mieux de raccompagner ces messieurs dans des lieux plus sécurisés. Les vapeurs de whisky leur feront perdre la tête, à coup sûr. Et si ce n'est pas la tête... tout du moins la politesse.

\- Ils sauront bien rentrer seuls, ce sont de grands garçons. Ron, tu déplieras le canapé pour Neville si vous terminez à la maison ? Je n'ai pas prévu de m'en aller tout de suite.

Les deux hommes se levèrent, pantois, échangeant dans un langage d'ivrognes incompréhensible mais qu'ils paraissaient parfaitement maîtriser.

\- Et qu'est-ce qui vous permet de croire que nous avons l'envie tremblante et irrépressible de partager votre compagnie ?

\- Oh, vous, je ne sais pas, Severus, mais je crois qu'Hermione est enchantée que nous dînions ensemble. C'est vrai, Hermione ?

\- Bien évidemment, Luna !

\- Aussi, ne vous forcez surtout pas à rester, conclut-elle avec l'un des sourires angélique dont elle seule avait le secret.

Rogue se redressa et, par un réflexe inattendu, Hermione abattit sa main sur la sienne, appuyée sur la table.

\- Non, reste, souffla-t-elle.

Elle-même ne sut pas exactement ce qui avait motivé ce geste.

\- Je sens que je vais le regretter, grinça-t-il en s'écroulant sur les coussins.

Le regard de Luna se posa sur Hermione, puis voyagea vers Rogue, pas surprise pour un sou. Dans l'action, aucun des deux n'avait retiré sa main de celle de l'autre.

\- Alors ça y est ? lança Luna, calmement enchantée, ses yeux écarquillés, mais pas plus qu'à l'ordinaire.

\- Ça y est, quoi ? martela Rogue, qui semblait forcer un peu son ton ennuyé, sans qu'Hermione ne sache pourquoi.

Peut-être aurait-il souhaité que Luna s'en aille ? Elle s'employa à ne pas songer qu'il avait possiblement pénétré outrageusement dans ses pensées quand il posa sur elle un regard au contenu indéfinissable.

\- Ça y est, vous êtes de nouveau ensemble ?

Hermione avala le plus rapidement qu'elle le pouvait sa gorgée de Bieurraubeurre, dans un gargouillis magistral, pour éviter à Luna de s'en trouver intégralement maculée. Chacun retira ses doigts de ceux de l'autre comme s'ils avaient été pris dans un gaufrier.

\- Quoi ? pouffa Hermione.

\- Les pressentiments trompent rarement. J'aurais dû partir, grogna Rogue en commandant ce qui semblait être, finalement, son tout premier whisky de la soirée.

\- Oh, désolée, je croyais que... Regarde, ma morsure de Fléreur va bien mieux !

Elle étala son avant-bras droit sous les yeux ébahis d'Hermione, et révulsés de Rogue. Là s'étendait une profonde, large et sans hésitation répugnante blessure aux teintes bleues violacées. Elle recouvrait en partie de nombreuses et diverses autres cicatrices : le poste de professeur de Soin aux Créatures Magiques n'était pas sans risque.

\- La couleur est... spéciale, Mrs Weasley, lâcha Rogue, dans un rictus de dégoût.

\- Oh, c'est grâce au baume concocté par Ha...

\- Hagrid ? renifla-t-il.

\- Hannah. Et si on commandait trois plats du jour ?

 **ᚕᚔᚖ** **ᚔ** **ᚖ** **ᚔ** **ᚖ** **ᚔ** **ᚖ** **ᚔᚕ**

\- A demain ! Dix heures dans la Grande Salle, alors ! cria Hermione à Luna, qui s'éloignait dans la nuit glaciale.

Tous deux s'engagèrent sur le chemin inverse, dans un grand nuage de vapeur argentée.

\- Jouer au poker, Rogue, je n'y crois toujours pas.

Il se tourna vers elle en enfilant le second de ses gants de cuir, un sourcil levé. Si lui ne se sentait pas particulièrement amoché par les Ogden's qu'ils avaient enchaînés, il ne se risquerait pas à en avancer autant au sujet de sa collègue. Hermione était actuellement aux prises avec sa cape doublée, qu'elle tentait de passer par-dessus sa tête en se débattant vivement.

\- Je regrette de ne pas l'avoir fait plus souvent.

\- Tu es un sale petit pervers, je le savais, rétorqua-t-elle, les lèvres endolories par l'alcool et le froid, en pointant un doigt vers lui.

Sa cape n'était toujours pas sur ses épaules et elle marchait à présent en crabe. Rogue en aurait presque ri, si cela n'avait pas frôlé le navrant.

\- Je serais un sale petit pervers, Miss Granger, si les gages avaient une toute autre nature que le simple fait de remplir et vider des verres de whisky. Mais dans ce cas, la Tête de Sanglier eut été un refuge bien peu approprié.

Peut-être les vapeurs de Pur Feu lui montaient-elles à la cervelle, finalement.

\- Et pourquoi pas ? se redressa-t-elle, mains sur les hanches.

\- Dans une autre dimension, dans ce cas... souffla-t-il, songeur. Hermione Granger, la plus studieuse des élèves de l'avant-guerre, saurait-elle vraiment avoir des pensées aussi lubriques ?

Rogue se mordit la joue : avait-il vraiment prononcé cette phrase qu'il aurait souhaité conserver sous clef aux fins fonds de son crâne ? Il jura qu'Hermione avait pris un ton cramoisi. Ou sans doute était-ce lié à l'hiver.

\- Non, enfin... Severus ! reprit-elle, l'air outré. Je pensais à... Je ne pensais pas à...

\- Eh, Malefoy ! hurla une voix, un peu plus bas.

Dans un réflexe hérité des longues années de méfiance et de résistance qu'ils avaient vécues là-bas, dans l'autre dimension qui n'était sûrement pas celle d'un poker salace, il passa prestement son bras autour de sa taille et l'attira presque violemment dans l'ombre d'une entrée. Il enfonça ses dents sur sa langue pour ne pas rire au petit gémissement surpris qu'Hermione Granger, cette autrefois guerrière aguerrie, avait laissé échapper. Sous leurs yeux passa un homme longiligne, haut, d'un blond qu'il connaissait bien, le pas vif.

\- Lucius Malefoy, marmonna Hermione, qu'il devinait livide.

\- Drago, plus probablement, corrigea-t-il en le suivant du regard.

Quand il eut disparu, Rogue prit soudain conscience de sa position : tout son corps était étroitement pressé entre Hermione, qui s'y adossait - inconsciemment, espérait-il - lourdement, semblant compter sur sa poigne pour rester debout, et le contact rugueux et humide d'un mur de pierres sèches. Le panache monumental de ses cheveux venait délicieusement chatouiller son nez et, juste à portée de bouche, apparaissait un triangle de peau dénudée, entre son épaule et la base de son cou. Il prit une longue inspiration et le regretta presque instantanément : il y avait-là un mélange de parfum de fleurs et de cendres froides qui lui retourna l'esprit sur le champ.

\- Hermione... gronda-t-il sans pour autant desserrer sa prise. Tu serais bien inspirée de te couvrir, avant que...

" _Avant que mes dents ne plongent sur..._ "

\- Avant que...

Il jura qu'elle venait de réprimer un frisson : la faute aux courants d'air, assurément.

" _Avant que mon cerveau n'explose_ "

S'était-elle réellement frottée imperceptiblement contre lui ?

\- Avant d'attraper froid.

\- On n'attrape pas froid, Severus... soupira-t-elle, paupières closes.

\- Stupide rigueur scientifique, railla-t-il pour retrouver un peu de prestance.

Son prénom, dans cette bouche, formulé avec tant de langueur, par les brumes d'Avalon, du whisky, de l'Écosse entière réunis : cela frôlait l'insoutenable. Y aurait-il un cornichon idiot pour lui balancer une boule de neige si colossale qu'elle éteindrait ce feu qui menaçait de lui consumer les entrailles sans délai ?

\- Je vais t'aider.

Rogue se saisit de la cape et posa une main à plat dans le creux du dos d'Hermione pour la repousser légèrement en avant. Sous ses doigts... " _Merlin_ ", songea-t-il en laissant échapper ce qui aurait pu ressembler à un gémissement. Avait-il vraiment gémi ?

\- Je n'ai pas gémi, Granger, ronchonna-t-il en enroulant le tissu autour de ses épaules, fixant le tout de son écharpe rouge, prenant un soin infini à enfouir sous les couches de tissu ce minuscule espace de peau ivoire qui avait manqué de le faire basculer dans une folie douce.

\- Je n'ai rien dit ! se défendit-elle.

\- Tu l'as pensé.

\- Je n'ai rien pensé !

Rien de tel qu'une bonne dispute et une longue marche dans le blizzard pour faire retomber les ardeurs.

\- D'une, je n'ai rien pensé, de deux, tu ferais bien de réfréner tes pulsions légilimantiques. Je ne suis pas à l'aise avec l'idée que tu rôdes dans ma cervelle.

\- Et pour quelle raison ? Tu aurais des idées impudiques à cacher ? taquina-t-il délibérément.

\- Mais enfin... Severus ! s'exclama-t-elle, ouvertement outrée.

Hermione passa alors son gant dans la dorsale de neige épaisse qui s'était accumulée là, sur un muret, et lui balança le tout en pleine figure. Constatant qu'elle avait magistralement atteint sa cible, elle éclata de rire.

\- Quelle tête tu fais, se moqua-t-elle. Je me disais justement que tu avais l'air d'avoir un peu trop chaud, tu es tout congestionné.

\- Nom d'un chaudron, Hermione, tonna-t-il en s'époussetant.

Après tout, c'était bien là tout ce dont il avait rêvé, non ? Une bonne averse de glace pour taire ses ardeurs. Ce Severus Rogue qu'il ne connaissait pas hésita à lui retourner son attaque, comme un adolescent. Ainsi, ils auraient roulé ensemble dans le manteau blanc, luttant à qui enfoncerait le plus de neige dans les oreilles de l'autre, et auraient terminé leur joute par un long baiser passionné et plein de langue. Il n'avait plus quatorze ans... Avait-il jamais eu quatorze ans ? Hermione se tenait sous le potentiel point de chute exact d'une petite congère qui recouvrait la marquise de la bâtisse la plus proche. Il y pointa sa baguette, avec la discrétion digne d'un ex membre de l'Ordre du Phénix. Le spectacle fut délicieux : le professeur Granger fut douchée par quelque chose comme un mètre cube de neige poudreuse et il aurait tout donné pour graver dans sa mémoire l'image de son expression au-delà de la surprise, mâchoire ouverte au plus large et yeux autant qu'ils le pouvaient, considérant la masse de neige sur ses cils.

\- Par... Severus Rogue ! s'égosilla-t-elle alors qu'il s'éloignait pour rire sous cape.

Le son de ses pas, qui n'avaient rien de légers, se rapprocha de lui. Il reçut un premier tas de neige, puis un second, plus vicieux, dont la morsure froide s'infiltra entre sa manche et son gant. Il ne se retourna pas pour autant, accélérant l'allure et fourrant ses mains dans les poches de sa veste. Et soudain, la garce parvint à exécuter la manœuvre la plus vicieuse qu'il aurait pu imaginer : elle fit pénétrer une quantité considérable de liquide glacé par l'arrière de son col, la coulure gelée s'insinua le long de sa chemise et en imbiba presque intégralement le tissu lourd. La sensation lui arracha un long cri rauque.

\- Nom d'un chien, Hermione Granger, je pourrais te tuer pour ça ! hurla-t-il d'une voix curieusement haut perchée.

Elle l'avait dépassé et trottinait maintenant maladroitement dans la neige épaisse, loin devant lui, secouée par les spasmes d'un fou-rire.

\- Je ne te courrai pas après, mais garde bien dans ta petite tête l'idée de ma revanche, menaça-t-il, frissonnant.

Rogue parvint finalement à sa hauteur : dans un élan masochiste, elle l'avait attendu au portail.

\- Oh, bon sang, sanglota-t-elle presque en essuyant les larmes répandues sous ses yeux par sa crise de rire.

L'intégralité de sa chevelure hirsute était saupoudrée de flocons blancs, dont certains s'étaient amassés en petits agglomérats. Il perdit un moment son regard sur le visage pétillant qu'elle lui tendait. Il n'avait plus lu cette joie-là dans ces yeux-là depuis des lustres. Peut-être même ne l'y avait-il jamais lue : il n'était pas de ceux qui participaient à son bonheur, quand il en était encore temps. D'un geste preste, il enroula derrière son oreille la mèche qui l'empêchait de détailler véritablement le sourire béat figé sur ses lèvres. Une brume tiède s'en échappait.

\- Ne rentre surtout pas dans ma tête, juste maintenant. Ne le fais pas, souffla-t-elle sans le quitter des yeux, sa bouche toujours entrouverte.

Rogue se bénit d'avoir été assez bien inspiré pour résister à un sort de séchage instantané : il n'aurait sans doute pas pu affronter cet assaut sans concentrer sa conscience sur sa colonne vertébrale dévorée de froid.

\- Je ne le ferai pas. Cela exposerait bien trop mes propres pensées. Allez, viens, il gèle, grogna-t-il en reprenant la marche.

Il se sentait plutôt soulagé d'avoir su, si ce n'est éviter, tout du moins repousser à plus tard la considération de tout ce qu'elle lui mettait sous le nez. La frustration qui accompagnait ce soulagement le dérangeait et remuait sourdement toutes ses certitudes : il n'avait toujours perçu Hermione Granger que comme une élève un peu trop parfaite et, ensuite, comme une actrice de la résistance un peu trop investie de sa mission. Les années passant, elle avait perdu de sa superbe pour se carapacer sous mille et une couches de peur, de rudesse, de hargne, d'introversion. Hermione Granger avait cédé sa place à une allégorie sèche de la lionne Gryffondor. Ici, dans cette dimension et par il ne savait quelle instance miraculeuse, il la retrouvait, telle qu'elle aurait dû devenir : accomplie, sûre d'elle, légère et au physique... par la maison Serpentard entière, à la présence physique absolument exquise.

\- Je dois envisager de te raccompagner à tes appartements, où tu te souviens de leur localisation ? ironisa-t-il, une fois dans le hall du château.

C'était parfois plus fort que lui : il avait ce satané réflexe de la malmener. Oh, généralement, elle savait très bien quoi lui rétorquer pour le renvoyer dans les cordes. Mais pas cette fois-ci. Il ne s'aperçut pas immédiatement qu'elle avait eu, soudain, l'air abattu. Quand cela le percuta, il leva un sourcil.

\- C'est que... j'ai peur... j'ai tellement peur d'être renvoyée... là-bas... cette nuit, commença-t-elle.

\- Oh, voyez-vous ça ! Et par conséquent ?

Elle parut à peine déstabilisée.

\- Est-ce que je pourrais rester avec toi ?

La demande enflamma la trachée de Rogue tout autant qu'elle lui coupa les jambes.

\- Qu'est-ce que diable cela pourrait changer ?

Ses yeux s'étaient peu à peu remplis de larmes. Serait-ce, encore une fois, vraiment par sa faute ? Par Merlin, il se sentait Minerva McGonagall devant un félin abandonné. La position était si inconfortable qu'il en aurait fulminé. Néanmoins, il finit ce soir-là par accueillir, pour la toute première fois, une femme dans ses draps de Poudlard. Il s'endormit, lui, au petit matin, les sourcils froncés, enfoncé parmi les coussins de son canapé trop mou.

 **ᚕᚔᚖ** **ᚔ** **ᚖ** **ᚔ** **ᚖ** **ᚔ** **ᚖ** **ᚔᚕ**

Il n'était pas tout à fait juste de dire qu'Hermione avait quitté, tôt dans la matinée, les appartements de Rogue : elle les avait en fait fui avec une vélocité qui ne laissait pas dupe quant à son malaise concernant la soirée de la veille. Elle n'avait eu aucun mal à se souvenir d'absolument tous les détails : la Bierraubeurre, le premier verre, le croque-monsieur, le second verre, le troisième verre, sa jambe pressée contre celle de Rogue qui semblait n'avoir rien remarqué, le quatrième verre, son auriculaire gauche frôlant le sien sur la banquette, la sortie, Malefoy, ses reins impudiquement emboîtés dans le bas-ventre du potionniste, son bras autour de sa taille, et ce n'était que le début... " _Par Morgane_ ", il valait en fait mieux juste cesser d'y songer, se dit-elle en grimpant les escaliers quatre à quatre jusqu'à la Grande Salle, prise d'une soudaine bouffée de chaleur qui n'était certainement pas due à l'effort.

Après un petit déjeuner sommaire, le professeur McGonagall rassembla ses troupes pour organiser la décoration de la Grande Salle. Au programme : maîtrise nécessaire des sorts de neige enchantée et de guirlandes magiques, contrôle d'autorisations de déplacement des fées et montage du sapin monumental. Hermione et Luna furent préposées, avec ce pauvre Neville, à la décoration de l'immense résineux apporté par Hagrid. Il était si haut qu'il semblait chatouiller les chandelles du plafond enchanté et ils durent déployer de puissants sorts de lévitation pour parvenir enfin à le maintenir debout.

\- _J'ai planté un sapin dans mon petit jardin_... chantonna Luna, rêveuse, en passant aux doigts de l'arbre d'immenses boules aux couleurs changeantes.

\- Oh Luna, pitié, épargne-nous ça... grogna Neville, le visage barré de deux énormes cernes.

Hermione pouffa.

\- Vous êtes rentrés sans encombre hier soir ?

\- Oui, on ne pouvait pas vraiment faire autrement, Zonko est à deux pas de la Tête de Sanglier, renifla Neville, la voix encore rauque. Quand même, Rogue n'a pas que des mauvais côtés : après nous avoir achevé au whisky, j'imagine que c'est lui qui a glissé dans ma poche de blouson deux potions de dégrisement.

\- C'était la moindre des choses, après ce qu'il vous a fait subir, s'indigna Hermione.

Son regard, presque attendri, mais tout à fait mélancolique, s'attarda sur Minerva McGonagall, qui prenait un plaisir certain aux préparatifs de la fête, occupée à rendre mobile les armures de la salle pour qu'elles assurent le service des boissons. Sa bouche, pincée, sifflotait, tandis que sa baguette virevoltait comme celle d'une gymnaste au ruban. Le métal grinçait, les tables se répartissaient, la vaisselle se massait, le tout dans un ordre strictement parfait.

\- _Land of my heart for ever, Scotland the Brave. High in the misty Highlands_...

A présent, elle chantonnait.

\- _Out by the purple islands, brave are the hearts that beat, beneath Scottish skies_... Oh, très bien très bien, se satisfit-elle, en admirant les vitraux devenus rouges et verts sous un sort totalement inconnu d'Hermione.

Elle s'efforçait, tant que possible, de refouler les images du massacre de Poudlard qui refluaient à son esprit. La Directrice avait été fauchée à pas même soixante-trois ans, et voilà qu'ici elle sautillait, comme si elle n'avait pas pris une année, alors qu'elle avait bien dépassé les quatre-vingts. La vie d'Albus Dumbledore avait été barrée à presque cent seize ans : en comparaison, McGonagall était presque une jeune fille, elle avait donc de folles années devant elle.

\- Ah ah ah ! un long rire criard résonna, Hermione sursauta.

\- Nom d'un Tranchesac Ongubulaire, sursauta Luna, lâchant la sphère de verre qu'elle venait de générer et qui explosa au sol. Je déteste les esprits frappeurs. Et tous ces Joncheruines dans lesquels ils puisent leur énergie, c'est fatiguant. Je n'arrête pas de répéter à Hagrid de vérifier le gui... En plus à cette saison, il est en fruits !

Peeves tourbillonna tout du long du sapin, depuis les voûtes, jusqu'à son pied.

\- _Miss-Granger-Miss-Je-Sais-Tout n'a pas dormi dans son lit_ ! chanta-t-il, l'air gouailleur.

\- Peeves ! hurla soudainement Minerva McGonagall, la voix suraiguë.

\- _Miss-Granger-Miss-Je-Sais-Tout a fait un saut dans les cachots_ !

Le teint d'Hermione vira au rouge brique, mais elle se contenta d'aiguiser sa concentration pour former de larges nœuds de tissu argenté, qu'elle suspendait dans les airs, un à un.

\- PEEVES !

\- Laissez faire, professeur, intervint Hermione, lassée.

\- _Le gros salaud des cachots_...

\- PEEVES C'EST ASSEZ ! Argus, faites venir le Baron Sanglant.

\- Je peux m'en charger, traîna une voix que Peeves et tous reconnurent immédiatement : Rogue.

Peeves avait blêmi, ses traits s'affaissèrent.

\- C'était pour riiiiiire madame la Directrice ! Oh, cher, très cher professeur Rogue ! Tout ça n'est évidemment qu'un mauvais tour du bon vieux Peeves !

Et il s'enfuit, tourbillonnant vers le hall comme un ballon de baudruche crevé.

\- Le grand mai-mai-maître des cachots est comme toujours aussi... seul que son gros nez au milieu de sa figuuuuure ! s'écria-t-il, hors de portée, terrassé d'un rire diabolique.

Neville s'esclaffa dans la boule de gui qu'il suspendait au-dessus de l'entrée.

\- Vous avez un problème, Londubat ?

\- Professeur Londubat, corrigea-t-il.

Rogue plissa les yeux.

\- Oh, comment s'est passé votre redescente, professeur ? Avez-vous réussi à vous retenir de vomir sur le tapis des Weasley ?

Il n'attendit pas de réponse, détournant immédiatement le regard avec un rictus moqueur et satisfait.

\- Mrs Weasley. Professeur Granger, salua-t-il, sur un ton égal.

\- Severus, ne vous mettez surtout pas en retard pour Pré-au-Lard, grinça McGonagall. Et diable, professeur Londubat, il vous faut y aller aussi. Je compte sur vous deux pour résister à l'envie brûlante d'un duel.

Les élèves autorisés à sortir se massaient sous le porche, dans un joyeux brouhaha.

\- Ne vous bilez pas pour cela, Minerva. Je passais seulement proposer au... professeur Granger, de...

Croisant le regard interrogateur d'Hermione, il eut un air troublé.

\- ... m'accompagner au bal ce soir ? Je ne voulais pas que... eh bien...

\- Oui, c'est d'accord, souffla-t-elle pour le libérer, posant de nouveau les yeux sur son œuvre.

\- Désolée, ce n'est pas possible, Severus, hésita McGonagall. Pour la simple et bonne raison que nous avions convenus d'y aller ensemble, comme d'ordinaire. La Directrice et le Directeur Adjoint ouvrent le bal.

Neville pouffa, Hermione esquissa un sourire et Luna se dissimula pour rire derrière le sapin.

\- Oh...

\- C'est seulement pour l'ouverture, après tout, vous serez libre de faire danser le professeur Granger ensuite, lança-t-elle, lui jetant un regard à la dérobée.

Ses yeux se firent scrutateurs et elle prit un air méfiant.

\- A moins que... vous ne pensez pas sérieusement attenter à la réputation d'Hermione en manigançant un de vos coups dignes de Peeves, j'espère ? tonna-t-elle, la voix sévère.

La bouche de Rogue se tordit en un rictus désapprobateur, il se contenta d'un soupir lassé et d'une sortie grandiloquente, dans un grand tourbillon de sa cape bleu nuit.

\- Bleue ? Luna, depuis quand Rogue porte des capes bleues ? s'étrangla Hermione.

\- Depuis que tu lui as demandé d'en porter, j'imagine, répondit Luna, rêveuse.

Voilà que cela recommençait.

\- Ah, oui, c'est possible, se musela-t-elle. Parfois je me demande pourquoi je l'ai quitté, il est si... obéissant.

Luna rit de bon cœur, faisant étroitement tournicoter l'extrémité de sa baguette autour de l'une des torches pour l'affubler d'une grosse guirlande dorée. En bluffant, Hermione espérait en apprendre davantage sur ce pan de son existence parallèle tout à fait loufoque.

\- Imagine que j'aie totalement perdu la mémoire, comment est-ce que tu me raconterais cette histoire ?

\- Tu veux dire, ta folle passion incompréhensible pour ce pauvre Rogue ?

\- C'est ça... siffla-t-elle entre ses dents, pleine d'appréhension.

\- Mmhh... rêvassa Luna. C'était après la guerre, cette guerre immonde, immense, immature...

La blonde accompagnait chaque mot par de grandes gesticulations presque effrayantes.

\- Celui qu'on appelait Lord Voldemort, mais qui n'avait rien d'un grand seigneur, avait fini par être terrassé par le mythique, le beau, le fabuleux Harry Potter...

\- Vous en faites trop, Mrs Weasley, grinça le professeur McGonagall.

Luna baissa d'un ton.

\- Bref, tu venais de sauver Rogue car Voldemort l'avait si bien amoché que le terme est davantage "ressuscité", oui, tu l'avais ressuscité, donc. Et par un miracle aussi glorieux qu'inespéré, digne d'un conte de fin d'année, plein de neige, de plaids, de zestes d'oranges... et de citrons... de chocolat fondu, de bougies, de cannelle... Bon, voilà, par ce genre de miracle-là, tu es tombée folle dingue de Rogue et apparemment, c'était furieusement réciproque. Ça devait forcément l'être, puisqu'il a accepté de changer la couleur de ses capes. Enfin. C'est arrivé plus tard, ça.

Elle lui lança un sourire satisfait.

\- Et si tu devais raconter notre rupture ?

\- Je suis encore sous le choc, martela-t-elle. D'après toi, c'était un... si-bon-coup !

Luna avait mimé ces mots en serrant ses points devant sa poitrine, levant les yeux au ciel, le tout pour célébrer l'intensité de ce souvenir qui paraissait si extraordinaire tout en n'étant pas surprise par la Directrice. Le nuage de perles que faisait jusqu'alors léviter Hermione au-dessus de sa tête retomba en pluie tout autour d'elle.

\- Oh oui, je me souviens, simula Hermione, les yeux brillants.

Elle mima de ses mains la forme d'une chose très grosse.

\- C'est exactement ça, confirma Luna. Et puis, après plusieurs années, il lui est venu la folle idée de vouloir se reproduire, tu as refusé pour privilégier ta carrière au Ministère, tu l'as surpris dans une position avec Rita Skeeter qui, d'après moi, n'était pas du tout compromettante, tu t'es fait des idées, ma pauvre. Et je ne sais toujours pas comment tu as pu réellement y croire ! s'emballa-t-elle. Et après ça, tu l'as plaqué comme un vulgaire Strangulot.

Luna eut une mine atterrée.

\- " _Quand on veut noyer son Croup, on dit qu'il a la rage_ ". Il était désespéré. Et moi aussi, je l'étais, Hermione Granger, s'emporta-t-elle. Vous faisiez des choses formidables, vous passiez des après-midi entières à dévorer des bouquins sans prendre de notes, vous vous cachiez dans la réserve d'Abelforth pour vous rouler de gros patins - bon, c'est Neville qui vous a vus -, vous faisiez des concours à qui préparerait le plus rapidement - et le mieux - le Veritaserum, vous appreniez par cœur les recettes de potions totalement inutiles comme celle qui change les bottes en tongs et surtout, surtout, Rogue a arrêté, un temps, de massacrer le sablier des Gryffondor.

\- Formidable, ironisa Hermione, autant stupéfaite qu'impressionnée. Tu es une conteuse magistrale, on s'y croirait !

Dans un sens, c'était réellement formidable, bien qu'elle ne se reconnut que peu dans la description arriviste que Luna avait fait d'elle.

\- Tu sais, Hermione... commença-t-elle, en brandissant haut ses deux boucles d'oreilles en radis jaunes pétrifiés, comme pour éloigner une créature invisible. Je pense vraiment que tu gagnerais à remettre le couvert avec lui.

\- Ah oui ?

\- Mais oui ! Rien que pour...

Ses yeux roulèrent dans ses orbites

\- Pour... Rah ! Pour ça !

Elle ponctua sa phrase de ce même geste que l'on utilise pour rendre plus palpable la taille d'un gros poisson ou d'un gros lézard.

Hermione passa le restant de la journée à tenter d'enterrer sous les décorations les insinuations sulfureuses formulées par Luna et l'effet singulier qu'ils avaient sur l'état de son cœur, son estomac et son bas-ventre. En toute extrême après-midi, la décoration grandiose qui accompagnerait le festin et le bal de Noël était enfin en place. La nuit avait avalé toute la lumière du jour et il était temps de faire l'ultime essai. A l'extérieur, la neige avait repris le ballet de ses tourbillons.

\- Vous êtes prêtes ?

Les yeux du professeur McGonagall scintillaient de milles chandelles alors qu'elle se tenait, encadrée par Hermione et Luna, sous la voûte d'entrée de la Grande Salle.

\- Un, deux, trois...

\- PAR SALAZAR, RUSARD, RESSORTEZ VOS CHAÎNES !

La lourde porte du château s'était ouverte, juste derrière elles, sur un Rogue dont la rage avait instantanément rempli l'espace. McGonagall, Hermione et Luna, firent volte-face en sursaut, avec l'énergie d'un patineur lançant son triple axel.

\- Je n'ai enlevé strictement aucun point à Gryffondor, articula-t-il, fulminant. Ni pour avoir changé une flaque glacée en mare devant moi, ni pour la couleur de ma cape...

En effet, elle était d'un jaune canari absolument invraisemblable. Hermione et Luna pouffèrent.

\- ... mais, fort heureusement, j'ai eu assez de flair pour repérer la potion Bigoudi dans mon Irish Coffee...

Sa voix avait atteint une tonalité qui frisait celle de Minerva McGonagall et, à présent, il haletait, hagard. Luna s'était tournée vers la Grande Salle et Hermione devinait à quel point elle devait enfoncer son poing entre ses dents pour ne pas éclater de rire.

\- Severus, pardonnez-leur, commença McGonagall, avec une pointe d'ironie. Les fêtes leurs tournent un peu la tête...

\- C'était Londubat ! s'époumona-t-il.

\- Oh...

Il y eut un silence. Même Miss Teigne, qui traînait par-là, n'osa esquisser l'ombre d'un début de miaulement. Minerva McGonagall abaissa le visage pour dissimuler son sourire un peu trop large. Dans une tornade jaune, Rogue disparut dans l'escalier des cachots.

\- Oh, par Godric, quel pisse vinaigre ! persifla-t-elle. Miss Granger, pourrez-vous vous assurer que tout est prêt en cuisine ? Et si vous passez près des appartements de Severus... Peut-être... Peut-être faudrait-il tenter de faire en sorte qu'il ne ruine pas totalement l'ouverture du bal ?

Toutes les trois reprirent place face au spectacle de leur étincelant labeur. D'un mouvement de baguette presque cérémonieux, McGonagall fit taire les torches et scintiller chaque guirlande, chaque boule, chaque aiguille du majestueux sapin. Émerveillée, Hermione laissa ses yeux brillants refléter le paysage réconfortant de cette soirée inattendue. La mélancolie mordit son cœur : tout était exactement tel qu'elle l'avait souhaité.

 **ᚕᚔᚖ** **ᚔ** **ᚖ** **ᚔ** **ᚖ** **ᚔ** **ᚖ** **ᚔᚕ**

L'ambiance en cuisines ressemblait de près à l'effervescence d'une maquette de petit train Moldu dans un marché de Noël : là, on coupait, là, on cuisait, là, on pochait, on épluchait, on suait dans les marmites et dans d'épais nuages de vapeur. Tout semblait sous contrôle et Hermione ne s'y attarda pas : elle n'était toujours pas à l'aise avec l'idée de l'esclavage auquel étaient réduits les elfes de maisons. Après avoir vérifié brièvement que chacun d'entre eux avait toujours tout ses membres et qu'aucun ne s'était blessé avec l'un des multiples outils létaux qu'ils manipulaient, elle fila. Obéissant à la Directrice, elle toqua à la grande porte noire du bureau de Rogue. Un grognement, qu'elle s'efforça de prendre pour une invitation, lui répondit, et elle entra. Enfoncé dans un fauteuil, pieds croisés sur un tabouret, il feuilletait d'une main un petit volume posé sur sa cuisse, et tenait négligemment de l'autre un verre de whisky. Son grand nez portait, bas, une paire de lunettes rectangulaires aux coins tronqués et à bordures sombres qui déconcerta légèrement Hermione. Lui, en revanche, ne sembla pas s'étonner de sa présence. Il esquissa un sourire.

\- J'ai trouvé quelque chose, jubila-t-il.

Il attrapa quatre parchemins et envoya valser sur son bureau le livre, dont Hermione déchiffra le titre : " _Rogue : scélérat, ou saint ?_ ".

\- Tu lis ta propre biographie ? s'étonna-t-elle en se saisissant de l'objet. Par Rita Skeeter ! Elle ne manque pas d'air !

Elle s'était soudain laissée envahir par le souvenir du récit de Luna et s'en sentit proprement stupide. Rogue commença sa lecture sans prendre garde ni à ses remarques, ni à sa mine déconfite.

\- " _Gazette du Sorcier, 4 janvier 2006 : Hermione Granger, directrice du Département de Justice Magique se verra remettre mercredi prochain une bourse pour la rédaction de sa thèse concernant les violences légitimes au sein de la pratique sorcière. Severus Rogue, son compagnon de toujours_..."

Il se racla légèrement la gorge.

\- ". _..est fortement pressenti à la Direction du Collège Poudlard puisque Minerva McGonagall, qui la dirige depuis la fin de la deuxième guerre des sorciers, s'est vue proposer la tête du Magenmagot. Elle ne souhaite pas cumuler les deux mandats. Il ne fait aucun doute que ces deux-là conduiront bientôt tout le Monde Magique, et ce sans compter les rumeurs qui circulent quant au statut de favorite de Miss Granger pour le poste de Ministre de la Magie. Mesdames, messieurs, choisissez bien vos relations !_ ". Directrice du Département de Justice Magique, ironisa-t-il en applaudissant. Attends ! Ce n'est pas fini. C'est délicieux, même.

Il lui tendit le premier article qu'elle examina, incrédule, comme pour vérifier que rien n'y était dissimulé, puis enchaîna sur le second. Pendant ce temps, Hermione tentait en vain de refermer sa mâchoire, ouverte sur une photographie d'elle, droite, dans un grand fauteuil couvert de velours prune, jambes croisées, l'air conquérant, et Rogue, debout derrière le dossier de son assise, la même mine. Ils se jetaient de temps à autre des regards qui ne trompaient personne.

\- " _Tonnerre au Ministère !"_

Elle sursauta.

_\- "Hermione Granger devient la plus jeune Ministre de la Magie ! Hélas, son ascension n'a pas été sans victime : Percy Weasley, qui hérite, maigre lot de consolation, du poste de Directeur des Transports Magiques, et Severus Rogue, laissé sur le carreau car jugé trop encombrant en raison des relations tissées jadis avec le monde de la Magie Noire."_

Rogue lui lança un regard faussement courroucé.

\- " _Trop encombrant_ " !

\- Je n'ai pas écrit l'article, Severus, s'excusa-t-elle en se saisissant du journal, avec un sourire rêveur.

\- Écoute encore. " _Stupeur ! Hermione Granger, Ministre de la Magie, démissionne pour accepter le poste de professeur Runes Anciennes au collège Poudlard. On peut dire que son ascension aura été aussi fugace que son action au Ministère, l'inconstance suffirait-elle à expliquer ce revirement, ou devons-nous mener l'enquête plus en avant ? La Gazette du Sorcier vous tiendra évidemment informé de tout indice permettant de résoudre le mystère"_

\- Ministre de la Magie, tout de même ! se délecta-t-elle.

\- Un doux rêve, hein ? la taquina-t-il en levant son verre.

Il mit un moment à remarquer son air désespéré.

\- Oh non, Merlin, Hermione...

Au terme "rêve", son estomac s'était crispé et les images, les ressentis, les odeurs, les sons du monde lointain duquel ils avaient été parachutés se saisirent d'elle. Une longue inspiration tremblante précéda son premier sanglot et les larmes jaillirent des commissures de ses yeux. Rogue, roulant des yeux, vint serrer une main sur son épaule.

\- Nom d'un chien, Hermione, cesse d'y penser... répéta-t-il en pressant davantage ses doigts.

\- J'ai passé ce samedi entier à faire exactement tout ce dont j'aurais pu rêver, Severus. On pourrait rester, craqua-t-elle en levant des yeux désespérés vers lui. On pourrait... trouver un retourneur de temps, briser le miroir du Risèd, aller au Département des Mystères, en parler avec Minerva... Je ne veux pas partir, je ne veux pas partir...

Elle répétait ces mots en secouant le visage, butée comme un enfant pleure pour un tour supplémentaire de manège. La journée avait été bien trop parfaite et aussi, terriblement trop courte, pour que le contre coup ne se fasse pas sentir. Elle venait de passer les plus joyeuses heures de ces vingt dernières années et si ce n'était pas terminé, la fin se rapprochait dangereusement. Pire, elle ne savait pas vraiment où rodait la fin, un peu comme on redoute la mort sans savoir quand exactement elle va frapper. Pour toute réponse, Rogue l'attira contre son torse, silencieux, dans le même élan que celui qui l'avait saisi l'avant-veille, face au miroir du Risèd. A ce contact, Hermione ravala peu à peu ses pleurs et son cœur s'apaisa. Elle eut un long soupir.

\- Tu sais, Luna m'a raconté la totalité de notre histoire, lança-t-elle finalement.

\- Ah oui ?

Son ton était sincèrement intéressé et, sans oser se l'avouer, elle trouva cela infiniment plaisant. Elle se sépara de lui et balaya ses yeux d'un revers de manche.

\- Elle a duré quand même presque dix ans !

\- Chanceuse, ironisa-t-il en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

Hermione laissa échapper un petit rire assorti d'un souffle méprisant.

\- Avant que je ne te quitte car tu avais décidé d'étendre le contrat de Skeeter à autre chose que de la rédaction biographique ! termina-t-elle, écartant volontairement les aspects un peu trop intimidants du récits.

\- Impossible, trancha-t-il.

\- C'est ce que pense Luna. Est-ce tu me permets d'utiliser ta baignoire ? Je n'ai... je n'ai qu'une douche, là-haut.

Rogue leva les yeux au plafond.

\- Par Salazar, j'ai l'impression d'avoir adopté un chat. C'est comme si j'habitais chez toi, à présent.

Après un bref aller-retour jusque dans ses appartements, trajet au cours duquel elle manqua de se perdre à peu près trois fois et entra par erreur dans la chambre du professeur Vector, elle fut de retour aux cachots, ses vêtements sous le bras, Argos à ses trousses. Elle fila dans la salle d'eau et se délesta de sa robe.

\- Hermione, qu'est-ce que c'est que ce... entendit-elle geindre. Hermione, non !

Les pas de Rogue résonnèrent dans le couloir, furieux, et la porte s'ouvrit à la volée.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que... Merlin.

Elle était déjà nue. Rogue, qui avait déboulé dans la pièce sans même s'assurer qu'il y était autorisé, lâcha le gros félin qu'il tenait alors à bout de bras pour se masquer les yeux. Le chat chuta maladroitement sur ses pattes avec un miaulement courroucé avant de se faufiler, soufflant, derrière les mollets de sa maîtresse.

\- Bon sang, Severus, couina-t-elle en attrapant au vol la serviette posée là.

\- Garde cette chose orange avec toi, je ne veux pas de poils sur mes robes. Oh et, ne prends pas cet air effarouché, tu es dans ma salle de bains ! tonna-t-il.

Il avait glissé un œil entre deux doigts.

\- Et ça te donne le droit d'entrer sans frapper ? s'indigna-t-elle.

\- Peut-être ! lança-t-il en sortant, fulminant.

\- Ce type, ce type ! tempêta-t-elle en ouvrant les robinets. Reste ici, le chat. Oh, le gros chat. Mais qu'il est gros, ce chat ! Oh, qu'il est beau, le chat-chat.

La porte du salon claqua.

\- Tant pis pour lui, s'il ne t'aime pas, mon gros chat, murmura-t-elle sur le museau de l'énorme bête en lui grattouillant les bajoues, à la frontière de la gâterie.

Hermione se glissa dans l'eau, le gros chat-chat posté près de l'entrée, yeux mi-clos, comme une Bastet rebondie garderait son temple. Elle n'avait pas pris de bain depuis ce qui lui apparaissait comme une éternité. Sous terre, ils avaient trafiqué une douche de bric et de broc qui détournait le réseau d'eau de rinçage des cuisines. Elle était, le plus souvent, glaciale. A l'instant, elle était d'une température qui frôlait le délice. Hermione plongea sa tête sous l'eau et se saisit du seul savon vert olive qui traînait là. Argos grogna, tel un Cerbère.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as, chat-chat ? questionna-t-elle, de la mousse sur les paupières, frottant énergiquement son cou, puis replongea sous la fine couche de bulles.

Quand elle remonta à la surface, suffisamment rincée, son regard se posa au hasard sur entrebâillement de la porte : Rogue était là. Elle n'apercevait que sa main, posée sur le chambranle, et l'un de ses yeux, noir, incandescent, caressant, fasciné.

\- À l'évidence... je n'aurais pas dû saisir ce regard-là, le plagia-t-elle, se remémorant cet instant presque gênant, à la Tête de Sanglier, où il s'était sans ménagement glissé dans ses pensées.

Avec un sourire, elle retourna à son bain.

\- À l'évidence...

Sa voix n'était qu'un souffle, et il disparut, poussant la porte. Le cœur d'Hermione s'emballa légèrement : décidément, elle n'allait sûrement pas résister aux encouragements de Luna. Et pourquoi y résister ? Ce sursis était l'occasion de prendre le plaisir auquel elle n'avait pas accès... là-bas. Elle ferma les yeux en s'efforçant de tenir en laisse ses pensées, qui tentaient de fuir pour répondre à tout autant de questions loufoques telles que : " _Quel amant est-il ?_ ", " _Luna... dit-elle vrai ?_ ", " _Gémit-il, ou plutôt, grogne-t-il ?_ ", " _Est-il patient ou tout à fait empressé ?_ "... Elle déglutit en bondissant hors du bain, pour ne pas s'y laisser aller tout à fait. Oui, c'était bien de Rogue dont il s'agissait. Rogue qui lui apparaissait soudain comme le parti à conquérir. Ou plutôt... déjà conquis ? Elle rougit légèrement en séchant ses cheveux d'un sort puis fit courir les boucles de sa serviette de ses pieds à ses oreilles avant de passer des bas et une jupe, longue, grenat. Elle boutonnait les dernières pressions de son chemisier blanc-cassé quand deux coups légers furent frappés à la porte.

\- Est-ce que je peux entrer ?

Hermione esquissa un sourire.

\- Quelle capacité d'apprentissage, Severus.

Quand il apparut dans son dos, elle était occupée à balayer ses cils pour les noircir légèrement, grimaçant face au miroir. Il se posta derrière elle, sans même la frôler, et fit passer ses deux grandes mains dans son champ de vision. Elle dévisagea son reflet alors qu'il agrafait, sur sa nuque, un gros fermoir. Il posa ses doigts sous son menton et le redressèrent légèrement. Le chaud monta aux joues d'Hermione alors que ses phalanges effleuraient sa mâchoire. Les yeux de Rogue brûlaient d'une flamme tout à fait inconnue. Il eut une moue insatisfaite et, du bout des doigts, défit le premier bouton de son chemisier, libérant sa gorge sur laquelle reposait à présent un gros médaillon d'argent orné d'une pierre noire aux reflets vert bleuté.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? souffla-t-elle.

La poitrine d'Hermione se souleva, fébrile : il aurait suffi d'un pas vers l'arrière pour que ses omoplates s'appuient contre son torse. Rogue avait laissé, négligemment, ses paumes brûlantes sur les ronds de ses épaules.

\- C'était à ma mère, répondit-il, négligemment.

\- Oh...

" _Au secours_ ", se murmura-t-elle, abaissant les paupières pour céder à la tentation de pencher la tête légèrement vers l'arrière, jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'échoue sur son torse. Aucun d'eux n'osait remuer. Et soudain, évacuant l'envie de plus qui menaçait de vaincre, elle fit volte-face et le dévisagea avec un sourire moqueur :

\- Tu es sûr que ce n'est pas un Horcruxe, au moins ?

 **ᚕᚔᚖ** **ᚔ** **ᚖ** **ᚔ** **ᚖ** **ᚔ** **ᚖ** **ᚔᚕ**

Le banquet fut tel que ceux qu'avait toujours connus Hermione : foisonnant de mets dorés, sucrés, parfumés, gras, d'une opulence rare, mais loin d'être inhabituelle à Poudlard. Les plats apparaissaient sous ses yeux ébahis, elle qui n'avait plus l'habitude, sous le Saule Cogneur, que des restes froids et secs que parvenait à subtiliser Rogue en cuisines. Rogue, en l'occurrence, était égal à lui-même : glacé comme un couloir des cachots, le visage fermé. Il jetait, comme on lance des pierres dans l'eau, des regards courroucés vers Minerva McGonagall, la même qui n'avait pas pris au sérieux la fureur provoquée par sa cape jaune, la même qui l'avait empêché de mener sa soirée comme bon lui semblait. Les professeurs et leurs invités avaient été répartis en deux longues tablées tandis que les élèves, en petits groupes, se dispersaient autour de petites tables rondes. Hermione se tenait entre Luna, accompagnée de Ron, et Neville, qui ne resterait pas longtemps seul, si l'on en croyait la chaise réservée à côté de la sienne.

Quand la Directrice décida que toutes les panses étaient enfin tendues comme des haggis, elle fit signe au professeur Flitwick, qui s'occuperait de diffuser la musique. Les torches furent éteintes et la lueur des chandelles abaissée.

\- Il faudra probablement un peu plus de lumière, Minerva. Je n'ai pas particulièrement envie que vous marchiez sur mes bottes et que vous vous rompiez les os en chutant sur la piste, entendit-elle persifler à l'autre bout de la table.

Rogue s'était levé, lissant son pantalon noir et ajustant sa redingote. Fort heureusement, il ne portait pas de cape.

\- Cessez un peu de médire, Severus, au moins une fois dans votre vie. Allez, en selle !

Minerva McGonagall étincelait comme une pré-adolescente assistant à sa première magicoboum : son visage rayonnant formait un délicieux contraste avec la mine dépitée de Rogue, dont on aurait pu penser qu'il avait passé la journée à creuser sa propre tombe à la pelle. Il lui tendit néanmoins sa main ouverte et elle y déposa ses longs doigts fins en donnant le signal au professeur Flitwick de lancer la valse qu'elle avait programmée. Oui, il s'agissait forcément d'une valse : Minerva McGonagall adorait les valses et c'était sans doute là sa danse favorite après, bien sûr, le Highland Fling que ses genoux enroués ne supportaient plus. Dès la première note, ils s'élancèrent. Tous deux étaient plutôt excellents danseurs et l'accident prophétisé par Rogue n'eut pas lieu.

\- Oh Hermione ! s'exclama Luna, avec un long soupir extasié, bouche ouverte. Ton collier est magnifique ! C'est de l'obsidienne arc-en-ciel ?

\- Euh. Probablement. Je ne sais pas.

\- Mais oui je t'assure ! C'est parfait pour combattre les Joncheruines ! Et tous les êtres parasites de l'esprit, évidemment.

Elle avait levé les mains de part et d'autre de son visage, chatouillant l'air de ses doigts. Hermione lança un regard à la dérobée vers Rogue, dont l'expression figée laissait deviner l'humeur massacrante dont il était empli. Il n'avait pour autant pas saboté l'ouverture du bal et, peu à peu, les élèves rejoignirent la piste pour cette danse officielle. Minerva McGonagall jubilait de fierté.

\- Sans compter qu'elle révèle les émotions les plus profondes, celles qu'on a enfouies en soi en imaginant que personne ne les trouverait jamais, termina-t-elle, l'œil rêveur. Dis-moi, est-ce que c'est Rogue qui te l'a offert ?

\- C'est possible, louvoya Hermione. Oh, Charlie ! Mais qu'est-ce que...

Charlie Weasley avait fait son apparition devant eux après avoir serpenté avec difficulté entre les couples tournoyants, comme un chien dans un jeu de quilles. Le sourire d'Hermione se fana, puis reprit sa place, au fur et à mesure que réponses étaient apportées à ses questions non formulées : devant ses yeux éberlués, la bouche de Charlie Weasley s'était posée sur celle de Neville. Ron avait détourné le regard, rouge et fripé comme un coquelicot.

\- Arrête de faire ta mijaurée, lui lança le second des Weasley en ponctuant sa phrase d'une tape dans le dos de son frère qui manqua de lui faire passer par le nez la gorgée de champagne qu'il avalait. Allez, je vais faire danser une fille. Mais c'est uniquement pour te faire plaisir !

Hermione n'avait pas eu le temps de détailler l'éleveur de dragon que déjà, sa main s'était ouverte devant elle.

\- Miss Granger. Me ferez-vous l'honneur d'être ma présence féminine de la soirée ?

\- Avec joie.

Du coin de l'œil, suivant Charlie sur la piste, Hermione distingua Rogue, cloué sur place et l'air à la fois abattu et furieux qui avait inondé son visage quand elle avait accepté l'invitation de ce cavalier temporaire.

\- Ah, c'est raté, professeur. Désolée. Il faut croire que j'ai été plus rapide, s'écria Charlie, sans se retourner.

\- Les filles l'adorent, Rogue, vous ne pouvez rien contre ça ! entendit-elle Ron railler.

\- Oh bon sang, je crois qu'il va me tuer.

\- Te tuer ? Je n'ai pas l'impression qu'il veuille te tuer, Hermione, glissa le roux en tournant suffisamment pour se trouver face à la table des professeurs. Regarde.

Dans une nouvelle boucle, il inversa les places. Rogue s'était rassit, bredouille, mais sa bouche largement ouverte derrière son index ne laissait pas de doute quant à son... profond intérêt pour la valse. À côté d'eux passèrent Minerva McGonagall et Neville, qui paraissait avoir cumulé des dizaines d'heures de cours de rattrapage en danse tant son allure était assurée, à présent.

\- Tu sais, j'envisage de proposer à Neville qu'on se marie. Et si jamais je pouvais annoncer à maman et papa que tu es de nouveau avec Rogue, et la bagatelle de notre nouvelle ensuite, ça ferait une somptueuse diversion. Vous nous aviez sauvé la vie, il y a vingt ans, quand j'avais annoncé aux parents la situation. J'avais fait suivre l'annonce par un " _au fait, tu sais qu'Hermione Granger et le professeur Rogue..._ " et un signe assorti, et il n'en avait pas fallu plus pour qu'ils oublient presque la première partie de la déclaration ! Seul Ron avait ronchonné pendant des mois. Tu parles d'un modèle, heureusement que Bill a trouvé l'épouse parfaite.

Charlie éclata d'un rire franc. La musique changea et il trouva Neville, laissant Hermione en héritage au professeur McGonagall, pantelante mais radieuse, qu'elle raccompagna jusqu'à la longue table.

\- Je vais m'asseoir un peu ! lança-t-elle alors que la Directrice reprenait son envol, comme une jeune fille, au bras d'un préfet en chef de la maison Serdaigle.

Était-il vraiment possible que de la fumée sorte des oreilles de Rogue ? Le sourire qu'elle lui lança ne parvint pas à le dérider, alors qu'il sembla tenter de lui percer la cervelle de l'un de ses regards noirs comme un puits sans fond. Après avoir craqué pour une coupe de champagne, Hermione dansa avec Ron, puis le professeur Flitwick, puis Hagrid, puis de nouveau Charlie, puis Luna. Elle brigua une nouvelle pause et un second champagne, laissant à Rogue tout le loisir de ces quelques minutes pour l'inviter, ce qu'il ne fit pas. Elle enchaîna donc au bras de McLean, le fameux préfet en chef de Serdaigle, à la chevelure blonde divine et aux pas d'une précision et d'une légèreté à faire se pâmer une vélane. Puis ce fut au tour de Neville, à nouveau celui de Charlie, et elle s'écroula finalement sur sa chaise pour une troisième coupe. L'asséchant d'un trait, elle se dirigea enfin vers la statuette bouillonnante qu'était Rogue.

\- Est-ce que tu comptes prendre racine sur ta chaise, ou m'inviter à danser ?

\- Je pensais que tu avais assez de cavaliers pour ton épanouissement, je constate que tu es passablement insatiable.

Il eut un rictus.

\- Ça fait pas loin de six, je ne peux pas rivaliser contre six danseurs dévoués.

" _Mais quel pisse vinaigre !_ ", Minerva avait raison. Hermione ravala sa rancœur : force était de constater que, plus il se refusait à elle, plus elle le voulait. Le coup classique.

\- Ne soyez pas timide, invitez donc Miss Granger, ça vous mettra sans doute de meilleure humeur ! le héla McGonagall, riante, tentant de maîtriser un Rusard claudiquant.

Les bras croisés, Rogue demeura tout aussi fermé que la Chambre des Secrets.

\- Je suis insatiable, Severus, c'est pour cette raison que j'ai besoin de toi, murmura-t-elle finalement, ses lèvres effleurant à peine son oreille.

\- Voyez-vous cela, articula-t-il sans quitter la piste des yeux. Bon.

Il se redressa enfin, la mine blasée, dans la même routine dépitée que celle qui avait été la sienne avant d'ouvrir les danses au bras de la Directrice. Il épousseta machinalement sa veste.

\- Considère que c'est par pure charité et pour parer à ton insatiabilité.

Il prononça ces mots de la voix la plus rauque de son panel, assortissant le tout d'une esquisse de sourire. Quand ses doigts serrèrent les siens, Hermione eut la confirmation que " _charité bien ordonnée, commence par soi-même_ ". Luna échangea avec Neville un regard qui ne présageait rien de bon, mais elle s'efforça de penser qu'ils ne se permettraient jamais de prendre Rogue au piège si le piège en question devait se refermer aussi sur elle... Ou peut-être... Peut-être était-ce un piège commun ? Ses craintes se confirmèrent quand, à peine parvenus au centre de la Grande Salle, la musique, jusqu'alors sobre, muta en un morceau jazzy, traînant, qu'Hermione ne reconnut que trop bien : Celestina Moldubec.

\- _Un chaudron plein de passion_ , souffla-t-elle, incrédule.

Chaque pierre de la grande salle entonnait langoureusement : " _J'ai un chaudron plein d'un amour torride, et il bouillonne pour toi ! Tu auras beau crier '_ Incendio _', ce sort ne sera pas aussi chaud que la potion spéciale que j'ai concoctée pour toi_ " !

Rogue semblait sur le point d'entrer, de rage, en combustion spontanée.

\- C'est un traquenard, grogna-t-il. Ne me dis pas que tu es complice ?

\- Moi ? rétorqua-t-elle, outrée, en le dévisageant.

\- Ils veulent me ridiculiser.

Hermione tourna le visage pour tenter de capter un regard de la part de Luna, qui lui fit un bref signe des pouces. La vérité se confirma :

\- Ils ne veulent pas te ridiculiser, ils veulent...

Le sourire de Charlie en disait long. Même Minerva McGonagall semblait au parfum de l'affaire et les observait, moqueuse.

" _N'ais pas peur, viens et bois une gorgée de cette friandise, goûteuse, bouillante... Oh, ce que j'ai dans mon chaudron est plein d'un amour torride qui rendra ta vie plus intense._ "

\- ...ils veulent tous nous remettre ensemble, conclut-elle, incrédule.

\- Vraiment ?

Lentement, il glissa ses bras autour de sa taille et l'attira vers lui.

\- Est-ce que c'est eux, ou bien toi, qui le voudrait ?

Sa voix s'était faite rauque, infrasonore et Hermione eut un couinement surpris.

" _J'ai un chaudron plein d'un amour torride, il va bientôt se renverser... Oh, sa saveur surpasse tout, tout ce que tu pourras trouver dans le monde Moldu._ "

Le visage légèrement penché, il espérait une réponse à son interrogation. Elle retrouva vite contenance et esquissa un sourire taquin.

\- Est-ce que tu serais vraiment en train d'essayer de me séduire sur " _Un chaudron plein de passion_ " ?

Rogue leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Oh, mais...

Loin, à la table des professeurs, le petit groupe semblait se délecter de se qui se déroulait sur la piste, et bien qu'Hermione brûle d'envie de leur ôter leur jouet des dents, la chaleur qui se répandait en elle ne lui permettait pas réellement de décider de repousser son cavalier. Ils allaient tomber dans le panneau, ils allaient faire très exactement ce qui était attendu d'eux. C'était à la fois affligeant et surexcitant.

" _Mélanger une pincée d'épices, un soupçon d'enchantement et une once de romance : voilà la formule qui emplit mon chaudron d'un amour torride, torride et brûlant. Allez, ça vaut le coup, tente ta chance..._ "

\- Te séduire... Attends un peu... C'est déjà chose faite, il me semble ?

\- Tu ne manques pas d'air ! s'exclama-t-elle, faussement outrée. Je ne vois pas ce qui te permet d'affirmer une telle chose.

Le sourire vainqueur qui étira ses lèvres la perdit.

" _Oh, viens, viens remuer mon chaudron et, si tu t'y prends comme il faut, je te ferai bouillir une grande passion, pour te garder ce soir, près de moi, bien au chaud._ "

Il posa alors ses doigts sur sa poitrine, couvrant son cœur qui y battait furieusement. Ses joues chauffèrent dangereusement.

\- Ça... et puis...

Du dos de la main, il effleura la pointe tendue de son sein le plus proche.

\- Ça, également... et enfin...

" _J'ai un chaudron plein d'un amour torride, c'est une recette si rare... Il n'y a vraiment aucune potion, aucun élixir semblable._ "

Rogue fit courir un index sur sa lèvre inférieure, soulignant ainsi l'ouverture de sa bouche, figée, béate.

\- Ça.

\- Bon sang, cette chanson est ridicule, expira-t-elle, tremblante.

Elle avait à présent la sensation de s'embraser au sommet d'un bûcher, telle Gwendoline la Fantasque, qui jouissait si bien des flammes qu'elle avait été capturée et brûlée vive quarante-sept fois. Oh, oui, elle était prête à prendre feu quarante-sept fois _a minima_ sur le bûcher Rogue.

" _Oh, tant de frissons nous attendent : ensemble, nous sommes prêts, prêts à boire, à mon chaudron, cet élixir d'amour torride. Tu verras, c'est toute la magie dont tu auras besoin..._ "

Elle leva ses yeux vers les siens : ils luisaient tels deux charbons qui se consumaient lentement, mais sûrement.

\- Ce n'est pas possible, lâcha-t-elle. On ne peut pas réellement faire ce que l'on fait sur... sur cette chanson.

" _Oh, viens, viens remuer mon chaudron et, si tu t'y prends comme il faut, je te ferai bouillir une grande passion, pour te garder ce soir, près de moi, bien au chaud."_

Elle laissa s'échapper un rire nerveux et posa le front contre son torse.

\- Je crois qu'on fait ce qu'il faut, Hermione, susurra-t-il contre sa tempe.

Elle leva un regard interrogateur.

\- On fait exactement ce qu'ils attendent.

Luna et Neville jubilaient comme les marieuses victorieuses qu'ils étaient.

" _J'ai un chaudron plein d'un amour torride, c'est une recette si rare... Il n'y a vraiment aucune potion, aucun élixir semblable._ "

\- Depuis quand est-ce que tu es prêt à faire ce qu'ils attendent ?

\- Oh... depuis que ça m'arrange, seulement...

Il glissa ses mains sous ses mâchoires, la forçant à relever le visage vers lui.

\- C'est le moment où je t'embrasse, murmura-t-il, haussant un sourcil.

\- Ah bon ? souffla-t-elle contre sa bouche.

Rogue aurait pu lui lancer, avec ce regard-là : " _C'est le moment de danser, nue, avec Minerva McGonagall, la samba sur la table des professeurs_ ", elle aurait acquiescé sans broncher. Elle ne voyait pas Luna, qui faisait des bonds si monumentaux en tapant des mains que l'on aurait pu la croire sénile ou prise d'hystérie.

" _Oh, tant de frissons nous attendent : ensemble, nous sommes prêts, prêts à boire, à mon chaudron, cet élixir d'amour torride. Tu verras, c'est toute la magie dont tu auras besoin..._ "

\- Tu... C'est bourré d'élèves, ici, Severus, je...

Il eut un sourire contre ses lèvres, qu'il frôla des siennes. " _Alerte, alerte, le cerveau d'Hermione Granger n'émet plus aucun signal_ ".

\- C'est bien la dernière chose qui me pose souci, sur le moment.

Sa bouche s'ouvrit légèrement sur la sienne, une première fois, puis s'y reposa, y laissant couler une chaleur infernale : à présent, même ses jambes tremblaient.

\- _J'ai un chaudron plein d'un amour torride..._ chantonna-t-il contre ses lèvres et elle ne put contenir un rire qui s'échappa dans sa bouche.

Il l'embrassa de nouveau et prit sa main pour la tirer d'affaire : l'atroce chanson prenait fin.

\- Je pense que la suite des événements regarde que nous... Hermione.

 **ᚕᚔᚖ** **ᚔ** **ᚖ** **ᚔ** **ᚖ** **ᚔ** **ᚖ** **ᚔᚕ**

Le cœur d'Hermione soulevait si bien sa poitrine qu'elle était persuadée que, même à dix mètres d'elle et dans la pénombre, il aurait été possible de le voir battre au travers de son chemisier. Cette danse, cette chanson stupide... Comment était-il possible qu'il soit parvenu à la faire basculer au son d'un " _Chaudron plein de passion_ " ? Mystère total et absolu.

Tous deux se dirigèrent vers les appartements de Rogue, silencieux. Oh, ils n'avaient pas quitté la fête comme des adolescents impatients : chacun avait attendu patiemment que les premiers élèves s'éclipsent, et ils s'étaient sauvés séparément... pour mieux se rejoindre.

Hermione était à présent si bien habituée à parcourir les appartements du professeur de potions qu'elle se dirigea d'emblée vers le large canapé où elle s'enfonça, prenant un soin infini de ne pas croiser son regard. Elle fit cliqueter le fermoir du collier prêté par Rogue et le déposa sur la tablette la plus proche. D'un mouvement ample de sa baguette noire, il raviva le feu qui ronronnait mollement dans l'âtre et de vives flammes s'en élevèrent, crépitant joyeusement.

\- Whisky ? proposa-t-il, cherchant ses yeux des siens.

Les siens, étaient perdus dans les ondulations du feu. Feu qui lui paraissait tout aussi bien gagner son estomac et son bas-ventre.

\- Non, je te remercie.

Quand il prit place près d'elle, les coussins, mous, s'enfoncèrent, la rapprochant irrémédiablement de lui, qui passa un bras par-dessus le dossier. Il la dominait alors de toute sa hauteur et elle se sentit minuscule petite créature aux prises avec son propre désir et à la merci du sien. En percevant son parfum, qu'elle ne parvint pas à définir, si ce n'est par l'effet colossal qu'il avait sur l'amplitude de sa respiration et la météo sous sa jupe, elle abaissa les paupières. Il était si proche que c'en devenait lancinant et presque douloureux. Quand Rogue avança son visage vers elle, enfin, elle ne put retenir un soupir plaintif. Il sembla sourire contre son oreille et la frôla de son nez, avant de progresser vers l'extrémité de son lobe qu'il gratifia d'une expiration brûlante. Le souffle se propagea le long de la face latérale de son cou, puis s'en éloigna. D'un doigt, il écarta légèrement le col de son chemisier pour dégager son épaule droite. Elle aurait juré l'avoir entendu gémir.

\- Je n'ai pas gémi, infirma-t-il, la voix sourde d'envie.

Hermione ne put retenir son rire. Mais lui ne riait pas du tout. Ses yeux virant à l'acajou scintillaient d'une étincelle presque carnassière, à moins que le mirage ne soit dû à la lueur vive du foyer. Lentement, il avança sa bouche ourlée, pleine, vers la peau blanche de sa clavicule et y abandonna un baiser humide et tiède. Il l'exporta alors lentement vers le creux sensible sous son oreille, à la base de sa mâchoire. Cette fois-ci, il avait gémi, longuement, presque plaintif.

\- Hermione, souffla-t-il, là.

A ce son, elle bascula sa tête en arrière et s'enfonça un peu plus dans les tissus souples du sofa. Il embrassait cette zone comme il aurait embrassé sa bouche, y employant sa langue et ses dents, voguant bientôt sous son menton puis au creux de son cou. Il marquait tous ces espaces d'un trait ondoyant, moite et embrasé. Hermione ne fut alors tout simplement plus capable de réagir, comme si son esprit s'était échappé. Elle n'était plus qu'un corps, amorphe, malléable et tendu de désir.

\- Severus, murmura-t-elle alors qu'il glissait sa langue jusqu'à la base de son oreille gauche.

Elle était parvenue à passer ses mains dans son dos et derrière sa nuque, qu'elle agrippa.

\- Embrasse-moi.

Son ton était suppliant, comme si elle avait été réduite par ses gestes au statut de petite chose implorante.

\- Que crois-tu exactement que je fasse ? rétorqua-t-il, en refermant ses dents dans la peau fragile de son cou.

Elle n'eut pas la force de contrer son ironie.

\- Ma bouche, souffla-t-elle.

\- Ah... ta bouche ?

Rogue plaça son visage devant le sien, proche, si proche qu'il n'aurait fallu à Hermione qu'un court mouvement vers l'avant pour dévorer ses lèvres et qu'il en soit fini de cette attente insoutenable. Elle n'en fit rien.

\- Ta bouche, répéta-t-il, bas, en faisant courir un doigt sur la courbure de son menton tendu. Ta bouche est magnifique, ta bouche... Oh, Hermione, ta bouche... Si tu savais...

Elle eut un frisson à ces paroles. Jamais elle n'aurait pensé qu'il serait possible de la pousser si proche du tremblement par quelques mots choisis et prononcés avec tant de délectation. Ses lèvres étaient plus qu'entrouvertes à présent, et elle inspirait avidement l'air tiède qu'il y expirait. Elle croisa brièvement son regard avant qu'il ne recouvre ses iris ébène rougeoyants de ses paupières : ce qu'elle y vit n'arrangea pas la situation de crise qui avait cours entre ses cuisses. Lentement, tout aussi lentement qu'il avait cheminé en baisers d'une épaule à l'autre, il ouvrit ses lèvres tout contre les siennes, glissant contre sa langue une langue à la fois possessive et d'une douceur inespérée. Hermione ne pensait pas avoir été déjà embrassée de la sorte, avec autant de passion, d'ardeur et d'égards mêlés. En fait, elle ne pensait plus. Elle émit une longue plainte étouffée et il l'imita.

\- Bon sang, haleta-t-elle quand il se recula à peine pour balayer son visage d'un regard avide.

\- Rappelle-moi pourquoi est-ce qu'on n'a pas fait ça plus tôt ? lança-t-il avant de fondre de nouveau sur elle, les dents mordant ses lèvres.

\- Parce que tu n'es qu'un austère sarcastique.

Rogue laissa sourdre un long grondement.

\- J'espère que tu es convaincue du contraire, à présent.

Son baiser se faisait plus entreprenant et, alors que sa langue, comme mue d'une énergie propre, s'appliquait à démontrer à la sienne à quel point il faisait bon s'y frotter, l'une de ses mains se déposa sur son genou.

\- Et si ce n'est fait...

Ses doigts remontèrent, patiemment, le long de son bas, pour en trouver la limite supérieure. Il glissa un pouce sous l'élastique tandis que son index, pointé plus haut, soulevait à peine l'ourlet de son sous-vêtement. A cet instant, elle se sentit totalement liquide. Et ce n'était, dans un sens, pas entièrement faux.

\- ...cela ne devrait tarder.

Quand il ôta sa main de la fournaise pour la poser sur sa baguette, elle mit de côté le gémissement déçu qui était monté dans sa gorge et stoppa son mouvement : s'il devait les déshabiller, ce ne serait pas d'un piètre informulé.

\- Laisse la magie, pour une fois... utilise tes doigts, souffla-t-elle.

\- Tu ne crois pas si bien dire.

Avec un sourire diable, il s'agenouilla face à elle et la débarrassa de ses ballerines avant de poser ses mains à plat à l'intérieur de chacun de ses genoux. Elle avait ouvert ses cuisses, dans un brûlant réflexe, depuis bien longtemps. Avec une indolence lancinante, il laissa courir ses paumes jusqu'à la frontière de ses bas sous laquelle il insinua ses phalanges. Ses yeux reprirent possession des siens : elle y lut l'empressement et les efforts qu'il devait amasser pour se faire patient. Un peu plus brusquement alors, il déroula les collants qui masquaient ses jambes et ses mains répétèrent leur mouvement : de l'intérieur des genoux, nus, le long des cuisses, jusqu'à ses aines, humides, transpirantes, déjà bouillonnantes. Parvenu là, son regard se voila. Sa bouche se referma sur la peau souple de son entrecuisse, pour se hisser peu à peu vers le centre actuel de son monde. Son nez remonta le long du tissu qui masquait ces parties-là dans lesquelles son cœur s'était exilé et battait frénétiquement. Hermione rejeta son visage en arrière, sa poitrine se souleva et elle empoigna sa chevelure ébène pour le rapprocher davantage. Il résista.

\- Impatiente, gronda-t-il contre son humidité, la remplissant d'un souffle si chaud qu'elle expira en un râle tout à fait incontrôlé.

Rogue se redressa et la toisa un moment. Puis, sans la quitter du regard, il introduisit quatre de ses doigts dans le fond de son sous-vêtement, prenant un soin infini à appuyer contre ses chairs outrageusement gonflées les articulations de ses phalanges. Finalement, il fit glisser sa culotte jusqu'à ses chevilles.

\- Bon sang, répéta-t-elle. Tu n'as aucune foutre idée de ce que tu me fais.

\- Oh si, si. J'en ai une vision assez globale, Miss Granger. Mais il n'est pas encore question de...

Son visage s'était penché jusqu'à son entrejambes et il laissa courir sa langue, à plat, entre ces lèvres qui ne demandaient, elles aussi, qu'à être embrassées. Mais la torture ne dura qu'un instant.

\- ...foutre.

Déjà, il reprenait place près d'elle et possession de sa bouche. A présent, elle était totalement fébrile et se sentait aussi effroyablement ouverte qu'elle était tristement vide. Un à un, il défit les pressions de son chemisier et libéra ses seins, qu'elle n'avait finalement jamais connu si rebondis. Le regard de Rogue s'arrondit à peine et il se leva pour lui tendre une main. Elle lui lança un regard incrédule : elle n'était, à vrai dire, pas sûre que ses jambes parviennent à la porter.

\- Montre-moi, réclama-t-il.

Finalement, elle se redressa et se tint là, face à lui, sous les reflets des flammes qui léchaient sa peau dans de grandes lampées flamboyantes. La vision parut le subjuguer, car ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent sur un compliment silencieux qu'elle décida d'ignorer.

\- Combien de couches de vêtements est-ce que tu as là ? enchaîna-t-elle en avançant les doigts pour défaire le foulard noir qu'il avait noué autour de son cou.

Il n'y avait aucune raison pour qu'elle soit tout aussi nue qu'il était couvert et, à présent que l'emprise commençait à changer de camp, elle était fermement décidée à reprendre le dessus.

\- Trop, souffla-t-elle devant son mutisme.

\- Assurément trop... concéda-t-il en avançant sa bouche vers la sienne.

Soudain ragaillardie, Hermione y appuya deux doigts, avant de les laisser glisser, abaissant légèrement sa lèvre inférieure. Elle sema sur sa jumelle supérieure un bref coup de langue.

\- Inversons un peu la torture, il n'y a aucune raison que je sois la seule à souffrir. Assis.

Elle murmura cela sous son nez et profita de ce moment de sidération pour le repousser vers le sofa, où il tomba paresseusement. Elle choisit le promontoire de ses cuisses pour commencer à déboutonner la veste, qui était suffisamment courte pour qu'elle puisse l'en libérer rapidement. Elle ne prit pas garde a ses deux grandes mains qui s'étaient apposées sur ses reins cambrés, tentant en vain de l'approcher pour faire s'unir leurs hanches.

\- Arrête de remuer, lança-t-elle en éloignant son épaule, alors qu'il se penchait dangereusement vers l'un de ses tétons prodigieusement vigoureux.

\- Je vois que tu prends goûts à l'impératif, grogna-t-il moqueusement, son dos rejoignant, à regret, le dossier.

Hermione lui lança un regard mutin, sans savoir par quel miracle, au juste, elle parvenait à reprendre le contrôle et à le conserver.

\- Et tu es douée.

\- Je pensais que, comme tu me l'as si souvent asséné, je tanguais mollement entre le " _passable_ " et le " _moyen_ " ? s'indigna-t-elle en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine nue.

Rogue entoura lentement sa taille et se redressa pour embrasser nonchalamment ses lèvres.

\- Tu es la meilleure élève que j'ai jamais eue, murmura-t-il là.

Elle leva les yeux et ses narines soufflèrent un gémissement alors qu'elle s'efforçait de rester présente, considérant le fait que ses poumons et son cœur semblaient sur le point d'exploser.

\- Oh Merlin, je pourrais jouir juste en entendant ça de ta bouche, ironisa-t-elle.

Quoi que cela se rapprochait assez de la vérité : il n'avait jamais reconnu ses capacités, dans quelque domaine que ce soit. Mieux valait tard, que jamais. Ses doigts firent sauter chacune des pressions de son gilet, puis ce fut le tour de sa chemise de flanelle qu'elle ouvrit avec empressement sur son torse, dans un mouvement qui tenait du théâtral. Si Hermione s'attendait à ce que s'affiche sous ses yeux le spectacle d'un empilement spectaculaire de cicatrices et autres stigmates, elle n'était absolument pas préparée à poser le regard sur un corps qui ne fut pas décharné. Elle avait toujours connu Rogue infiniment maigre et était forcée de s'avouer qu'elle n'était pas mécontente de dévoiler un buste qui était, finalement, bien plus consistant que ce à quoi elle s'était attendue. On y devinait encore les courbes tendues par des années d'efforts physiques mais, çà et là, les traits avaient pris de l'épaisseur.

\- Je ne m'y habitue pas non plus, lança-t-il en saisissant son regard surpris.

Elle laissa courir ses doigts sur la peau imberbe, passant sur ses épaules puis ses reins, via ses hanches, en état quasi hypnotique. Elle avait dû onduler légèrement, car la sensation se fit plus dure, sous elle. Elle se concentra pour ne pas laisser pénétrer en elle le désarroi qui accompagnait la simple pensée du Rogue émacié, en provenance directe de cette autre dimension qu'ils avaient momentanément abandonnée. Pour se faire taire intérieurement, elle pressa sa bouche contre la sienne, dans un baiser d'une tendresse infinie qui la surprit elle-même. Elle ne parvint en revanche pas à contenir deux grosses larmes qui trouvèrent leur chemin jusqu'à leurs lèvres.

\- N'y pense pas, souffla-t-il en embrassant ses yeux, puis ses joues humides.

Rogue profita outrageusement de ce moment d'égarement pour la faire basculer sur la banquette et s'étendre lourdement au-dessus d'elle, peut-être pour qu'elle oublie tout, tout sauf eux. Cela fonctionna. Il conserva l'avantage, poursuivant les tracés que sa langue avait entamés plus tôt sur sa peau, voguant sur ses seins, y passant le menton, le nez, puis prenant chacun des signaux dressés de son excitation dans la chaleur de sa bouche, paisiblement, puis de manière plus enfiévrée. Elle inspira dans ses cheveux et ne résista pas à la tentation de le repousser bas, plus bas, au-delà de la frontière de son nombril, qu'il gratifia au passage d'une caresse humide.

\- Oui, je crois que c'est le moment.

Ces mots précédèrent l'incursion brutale de sa langue entre ses replis palpitants et elle éclata en un cri tout aussi surpris que satisfait. Il expira contre sa peau une bise qui la fit frissonner.

\- Bon sang, Severus.

\- Cesse donc d'évoquer mon sang, ironisa-t-il.

Ses mouvements lancinants, appuyés mais lents, conservaient un rythme qui ne permettaient pas à Hermione de décoller, et elle le haïssait pour cela, tentant maladroitement d'imposer une cadence supérieure en ondulant des hanches. Il recula à peine et son pouce traça une ligne insistante de l'extrême nord de son sexe, jusqu'au tout extrême sud, où il manqua de se perdre dans des espaces bien plus controversés. À présent, elle haletait.

\- Ah oui, tu voulais que j'utilise mes doigts...

Sa voix, rauque, ne trompait plus personne quant à l'intensité de son désir.

\- C'est bien ça ?

Il avait levé le visage vers elle et son interrogation, assortie à cette absence soudaine de mouvements, la ramena sur terre.

\- J'imagine... j'imagine que oui.

\- Regarde-moi, à qui crois-tu parler ?

Elle esquissa un sourire et abaissa le visage pour plonger ses yeux embués de plaisir dans les siens, vifs et voraces.

\- Oui, c'est ce que je veux, confirma-t-elle en accentuant la cambrure de ses reins.

Rogue s'exécuta, et elle perdit pieds. La bonne et simple incursion de son index et de son majeur manquèrent de la faire partir. Mais, encore une fois, ses caresses étaient bien trop paresseuses pour augmenter assez la tension.

\- Plus... souffla-t-elle.

\- Plus, quoi ?

\- Oh plus, plus de langue, plus de doigts, plus vite, plus fort, fais travailler ton imagination, fulmina-t-elle.

Il eut un sourire contre sa peau et obéit. Il obéit bien au-delà de ses espérances et de ses attentes et, bientôt, les ongles d'Hermione tracèrent de profondes virgules dans ses trapèzes. Il ne fallait pas qu'il s'arrête, pas maintenant.

\- Ce n'est pas prévu, parvint-il à articuler sans trop mettre à mal son rythme si foutrement parfait.

" _Merlin, Viviane, Arthur, Avalon, bordel..._ ", cette voix.

Elle ne sut pas exactement ce qu'il se passa : peut-être avait-il mis là un troisième doigt, ou peut-être était-ce simplement ses propres muscles qui entraient en transe, mais il ne s'en fallut que de quelques secondes pour qu'elle explose, une première fois. Son cri fut retentissant d'intensité et d'abandon. De ses mains plaquées dans ses cheveux, elle approcha son visage encore davantage contre elle, pour qu'il cesse d'y remuer mais ne s'en aille pas. Il finit néanmoins par reculer, les yeux absorbés par ce qu'il voyait, là-bas. Ses doigts la quittèrent un instant et il échappa un grognement rauque, le regard sur sa main, luisante, à laquelle il rendit sa place, pour l'extraire de nouveau. Il répéta l'opération un nombre incalculable de fois, cela aurait pu durer des heures tant il semblait captivé. Hermione pantelait. La scène était infiniment crue et furieusement exaltante.

Finalement, il s'arracha à ses visions entêtantes pour remonter poser sa bouche sur la sienne, encore trempé de sa délivrance. Il avait conservé son pantalon et elle n'osait même pas imaginer à quel point il devait y être compressé. Elle ne sut pas s'il avait capté cette réflexion en se faufilant abusivement dans sa cervelle, ou si ce fut par réflexe, mais il décolla largement ses reins de ses hanches et la laissa passer ses doigts sous sa ceinture. Elle y effleura du bout des ongles la créature frémissante qu'elle s'apprêtait à libérer et il gémit, presque trop aigu. La boucle sauta sous ses pouces et bientôt, son pantalon fut à ses genoux et son sous-vêtement le rejoignit. Il les envoya tous deux hors-jeu et reprit sa place. Il y avait un paramètre nouveau entre eux, cependant : son sexe, tendu, bondissant, sûrement douloureux. Cela se confirma car, quand elle y fit courir un doigt : il eut une lamentation plaintive.

\- Ne fais pas ça... Ne fais pas ça, sinon je risque de ne plus être bon à rien...

\- Oh...

Une petite diversion, peut-être ?

\- Tu veux qu'on parle du professeur Trelawney ?

Il éclata dans un rire qui n'avait rien de Rogue. Hermione mit cela sur le compte de la tension et l'accompagna.

\- Oui, ça pourrait marcher, confirma-t-il.

Elle reprit sa contemplation, inévitable, car elle ne se souvenait pas d'avoir vu, parmi tous ceux qu'elle avait vus tout du moins, un spécimen si... respectable ?

\- Tu me flattes.

Il eut un sourire contre ses lèvres et le soupir qu'il laissa échapper se mua peu à peu en plainte sourde alors qu'elle glissait, autour de lui, ses deux mains : il n'en fallait pas moins. Merlin : ainsi, Luna avait dit vrai. Allait-elle seulement pouvoir le recevoir tout entier ?

\- Je n'ai aucun doute à ce sujet.

\- Arrête ça immédiatement, tu veux ? C'est indécent.

\- J'ai vu plus indécent, ce soir, Miss Granger.

Avec un sourire vorace, Rogue ouvrit sa bouche contre la sienne et y plongea sans gêne, comme une métaphore de l'invasion qu'il brûlait de mettre en place en d'autres lieux. Mais ce n'était, après tout, qu'une question de secondes. Ne la lâchant surtout pas des yeux, il passa une main entre eux pour se conduire, à l'aveugle mais guidé par sa chaleur, vers l'accès à cette fournaise qui irradiait dans son bas ventre. Il s'y appuya, négligemment, sans aller plus en avant. Hermione avait fermé les paupières, l'intégralité de son esprit était descendu entre ses cuisses. Par crainte ou par désir ? Sûrement un peu des deux.

\- Regarde-moi, dit-il, d'une voix étonnamment intelligible.

Ses yeux eurent du mal à faire le point tant elle était partie loin. Elle répondit par un sourire flou, qui se gomma bientôt sous sa lente poussée. Sa bouche s'entrouvrit alors et elle mordit sa lèvre inférieure, un peu trop fort, pour maintenir ses yeux ouverts. Il ne s'arrêtait pas. Il ne s'arrêtait plus. Il progressait en elle, encore, toujours, se frayant un passage parmi tous ces points délicieux qu'il stimulait sans s'y attarder. Hermione, elle, se perdait en borborygmes incohérents entrecoupés de gémissements rauques. Enfin, ses hanches butèrent contre ses cuisses et il posa son front contre sa clavicule : manifestement, lui aussi était sur le point de voler en éclats. Il était entièrement en elle et, Morgane, c'était une absolument divine plénitude. Il expira une dernière fois et se redressa sur les coudes pour entamer un va-et-vient obsédant dont elle s'attendait à ce qu'il lui fasse totalement perdre la tête d'une seconde à l'autre. Elle semblait ne plus vivre que par sa bouche qui embrassait ses lèvres, son corps qui écrasait le sien et son sexe, qui l'emplissait si divinement. Quand il intensifia le rythme, les expirations d'Hermione ne furent plus que des cris qu'elle ne s'acharnait plus à contrôler. Soudain, il marqua une pause brute, et elle le maudit pour cela. Fébrile, il porta son pouce à sa langue et le lança en renfort entre ses replis, en se redressant tout à fait pour la dominer de toute la hauteur de son buste, genoux repliés sous ses cuisses. Seule sa main bougeait contre elle et il paraissait lutter pour ne pas céder. Sous ce traitement, elle ne tint plus et explosa, une seconde fois, agrippant sa main libre et les tissus trempés du canapé. Elle se tendit, dans un hurlement qui n'avait presque rien d'humain. Lui ne bronchait plus : il l'observait, seulement, cherchant aussi son souffle, avec un sourire imperceptible. Du plat de la main, il écarta les mèches de cheveux noires qui zébraient son front et barraient sa joue, puis se courba pour venir prendre ses lèvres, encore, encore, toujours. Son bassin roula, de nouveau, et Hermione, qui avait repris ses esprits, les égara une fois de plus. Rogue, lui, crispait les yeux et perdit finalement son visage dans son cou. Et soudain, après d'infinies secondes, ses mouvements se firent erratiques, sa respiration enrouée, puis son souffle se suspendit.

\- Merlin, je... je t'aime. Hermione, appela-t-il dans une expiration rauque, s'abandonnant tout à fait.

Pour toute réponse, elle serra ses bras autour de lui, et enfonça ses doigts dans la peau glissante de son dos détrempé.

 **ᚕᚔᚖ** **ᚔ** **ᚖ** **ᚔ** **ᚖ** **ᚔ** **ᚖ** **ᚔᚕ**

\- Vous beurrez ses toasts ?

Rogue s'immobilisa, couteau en l'air, un regard fixe lancé devant lui.

\- Professeur Londubat, commença-t-il en insistant sur le terme "professeur", sur un ton qui annonçait le massacre. Bien que je constate l'évidente amélioration de votre sens de l'observation jadis totalement absent...

Il étala consciencieusement du plat de sa lame une motte de beurre et déposa avec un soin infini la tartine dans l'assiette d'Hermione. Ses yeux tombèrent sur Neville, à sa gauche, dont le sourire vainqueur faiblit.

\- ...je n'hésiterai pas à vous sonner quand j'aurai besoin d'une analyse aigue du déroulement de mon petit-déjeuner. Et pour l'instant, c'est clairement le contraire, martela-t-il.

Luna, assise à la droite d'Hermione, se pencha vers elle :

\- Est-ce que ça s'est mal passé ? chuchota-t-elle en léchant le trop plein de confiture sur ses doigts.

\- Oh non, penses-tu, répondit-elle, presque rêveuse.

Les yeux de Luna s'étaient élargis encore davantage qu'à l'ordinaire. Hermione songea de nouveau à la nuit précédente, qui avait consisté en une série d'étreintes semblables à celle de la veille, entrecoupées de siestes si fugaces qu'à près de huit heures, tous deux dormaient toujours profondément. Pour Hermione, cela représentait tout de même une sacrée grâce matinée alors que pour Rogue, rester si tard au lit se rapprochait plutôt de l'hibernation.

\- Quoi ?

\- Raconte ! C'était bien ?

\- J'avais oublié à quel point.

\- Ce n'est jamais bon de se passer pendant trop longtemps de ces choses-là, murmura Luna, pouffant comme une adolescente.

Deux sièges plus loin, après le professeur Flitwick qui, de toute façon, était bien trop occupé à maîtriser un bol de jelly un peu trop remuante pour prêter attention à leur échange, Minerva McGonagall leur assenait l'un de ses regards à la fois intrigué et contrarié. Elle s'éclaircit la voix exagérément.

\- Professeur Granger, professeur Rogue, appela-t-elle, déjà tranchante.

Hermione sursauta. Lui ne tourna même pas le visage.

\- Le Poudlard Express quittera Pré-au-Lard à dix heures précises.

Elle posa les yeux sur sa montre.

\- Dans vingt minutes, exactement.

Avec un sourire satisfait, elle lança :

\- J'ai besoin de vous deux pour y accompagner les élèves qui rentreront chez eux pour les vacances de Noël.

Elle porta son mug à fleurs à ses lèvres et y souffla :

\- Cela vous fera prendre l'air.

Si, au réveil, Hermione avait suggéré de passer la totalité de la journée dans les draps, Rogue avait préféré " _une grosse marche, pour évacuer les vapeurs d'alcool et de sexe_ ", arguant qu'elle demandait beaucoup trop à son " _pauvre corps_ ". Ils se saisirent donc de l'occasion proposée par la Directrice sans trop se plaindre. Il était toujours agréable de voir s'engouffrer les élèves dans le Poudlard Express : c'était là le signe évident que les vacances débutaient réellement. Tous deux déchantèrent en revanche rapidement, constatant à quel point ils occupaient le centre de l'attention. Le piège de McGonagall était donc celui-ci : les exhiber ensemble alors que le souvenir de leur danse sans équivoque était encore au premier plan dans les esprits.

\- Parfois, je la hais, siffla Rogue entre ses dents.

Hermione se contenta de remonter sa capuche touffue sur ses cheveux tout aussi touffus, pour limiter sa vision périphérique. Lui avait une tactique tout à fait différente : il tirait à feu nourri sur tout ce qui ressemblait un peu trop à un sourire moqueur ou un rire gêné.

\- Macnair, fermez la bouche avant que je ne m'en charge. Miss Bullstrode, regardez devant vous, j'ai déjà vu des flaques se transformer en mares. Potter...

Il s'arrêta brusquement, sélectionnant son meilleur rictus.

\- ...James Sirius Potter, ayez confiance en votre prédestination et contentez-vous de maintenir votre langue dans la bouche de Miss Brown, cela lui évitera de fourcher. Albus Potter, votre ricanement rend un touchant hommage à celui dont vous avez hérité du prénom. En revanche, il aurait été atterré de tant de crétinerie.

L'entièreté du chemin jusqu'à la gare fut ponctuée de remontrances plus imaginatives les unes que les autres. Hermione mobilisait tout son sérieux pour éviter de pouffer. C'est avec un soulagement non dissimulé qu'ils virent disparaître la totalité de ces énergumènes dans les wagons brillants du Poudlard Express. La locomotive, fumante, en annonçait le départ imminent.

\- Merlin soit loué, tu n'en as étranglé aucun, salua Hermione.

\- J'ai eu la toute petite tentation d'en finir avec les frères Potter. Mais ça aurait été bien mal considérer tous les efforts que j'ai faits pour maintenir leur père en vie.

Le train se mit en branle : bientôt il ne fut plus qu'un point dans l'horizon des collines saupoudrées d'un soleil terne. Lentement Hermione passa son bras au bras de Rogue.

\- Bon... Alors, partons pour cette " _grosse marche, pour évacuer les vapeurs d'alcool et de sexe_ " ?

\- A vrai dire, je pensais plutôt aller prendre un thé chez Rosmerta et... Tout bien réfléchi... Ton programme est bien plus enthousiasmant que le mien.

Il eut un sourire presque gêné.

\- Comblée que tu t'y résolves.

\- Tu n'imagines pas à quel point.

Ils prirent alors la direction des Trois Balais, dans les rues de Pré-au-Lard, désertées.

\- Tu sais... commença-t-elle, hésitante.

Elle loua ce côté taiseux qui l'empêchait d'anticiper la suite des discussions.

\- Je repensais à ce que tu m'as dit hier soir.

\- Je t'ai dit tellement de choses, hier soir... Est-ce que tu fais référence au fait que _j'ai un chaudron plein d'une passion torride_ ?...

Hermione étouffa un rire dans son gant.

\- Ça a à voir avec ce paramètre, oui. Ce que tu m'as dit... A la fin... Quand. Bon sang, Rogue, aide-moi.

\- Je crois que je vois ce à quoi tu penses.

Son visage s'était à peine fermé, était-il vraiment gêné ?

\- Je... je ressens la même chose... Juste, je... je suis incapable de te dire ces mots à froid.

Un sourcil se suspendit sur son front, interrogateur, alors qu'il stoppait sa marche.

\- C'est bête. Cela m'aurait plu de les entendre de ta bouche.

" _Oh Morgane_ ", songea Hermione. Voilà qu'il reprenait son air lascif.

\- C'est dommage. A moins que...

Tranquillement, il passa ses doigts dans les siens, et l'attira dans la minuscule ruelle qui s'offrait à eux, telle une Salle sur Demande improvisée. Là, il se posta face à elle, la poussant légèrement pour que son dos s'appuie contre l'un de ces innombrables murs en torchis qui constituait Pré-au-Lard. Lentement, il pressa son corps contre le sien en glissant un genou entre ses cuisses et vint faire courir ses lèvres sous son oreille, sur cette zone infernale dont il savait à présent parfaitement que la stimulation la rendait dingue.

\- Peut-être est-ce un peu moins froid, à présent ?

Elle comprit son manège. Mais quel petit rusé...

\- Oh non, il en faut bien plus.

\- Ah oui ?

Sa bouche retrouva le chemin de son cou et, progressivement, d'une caresse humide et lancinante, il progressa jusqu'à ses lèvres, déjà largement ouvertes. Il y posa les siennes et s'efforça de rendre ce baiser le plus voluptueux possible, mettant à contribution cette langue dont Hermione se souvenait, avec de légères vapeurs, des prodiges. Sa main glissa de sa mâchoire à sa taille, épaissie de multiples couches de vêtements. Il l'attira davantage contre lui, appuyant son bassin contre le sien : ses intentions étaient limpides, seulement, Hermione ne pouvait tout simplement plus réfléchir. Dans un clapotis discret, il rompit leur baiser.

\- Alors ? souffla-t-il, frôlant ses lèvres de sa langue.

\- Oh... Je... Bon sang... Severus...

Il reprit son air interrogateur.

\- Moi aussi... Moi aussi, je crois que je t'aime...

Rogue n'eut pas ce sourire conquérant qu'elle avait attendu. Il trembla légèrement et déposa sur sa bouche l'un des baisers les plus délicats et sincères qu'elle avait reçus jusqu'ici. Chauffée à blanc, elle finit par lui avouer qu'elle avait un besoin relativement pressant à assouvir, qui n'avait rien à voir avec celui d'aller aux toilettes, bien que cela puisse se satisfaire dans les toilettes aussi. Sa voix était si rauque qu'il la prit au sérieux malgré la boutade et, ensemble, ils firent demi-tour vers le château.

La totalité de ce dimanche neigeux fut passée telle qu'Hermione l'avait souhaité, entre la chaleur des draps et celle du tapis, devant la cheminée. Elle trouva même le loisir d'y relire " _Mille herbes et champignons magiques, version enrichie_ ", à moitié nue, le dos négligemment appuyé contre ses jambes. C'était comme être assise sous un cerisier au mois de mai : il lui suffisait de tendre le cou pour cueillir un baiser chaud, sucré, et plein d'envie. Ils s'écroulèrent finalement d'épuisement assez tard dans la soirée, emmêlés sur ce canapé auquel ils avaient offert leurs premières étreintes, enveloppés dans les flammes douces d'un feu mourant.

 **ᚕᚔᚖ** **ᚔ** **ᚖ** **ᚔ** **ᚖ** **ᚔ** **ᚖ** **ᚔᚕ**

Rogue fut tiré du sommeil par une douleur lancinante dans son genou gauche. Avec une grimace, il se saisit de sa baguette et ouvrit les yeux largement. Cette odeur de sang... se pouvait-il que... Il se leva et constata avec étonnement qu'il était intégralement vêtu. C'était devenu un réflexe, depuis la guerre : se coucher habillé pour ne pas avoir à prendre de retard si la Directrice ou l'Augurey le faisaient appeler. Il se massa les tempes et crispa les paupières : ces trois jours avaient-ils été... un délire ?

En cinq grands pas, il parvint à son bureau, sur lequel le calendrier perpétuel notifiait : " _LUNDI 23 DÉCEMBRE 2019_ ". Son estomac se serra à peine : après tout, tout revenait dans l'ordre. Ce n'était pas si mal : ces jours avaient été purement fous et parfaitement inconvenants, et Granger... Par Salazar, avait-il été seul à fantasmer tout cela ? Une salve de souvenirs força l'entrée de son esprit en flashes stroboscopiques : la cape jaune, les courbes d'Hermione Granger, le serrement de son estomac, l'envie de l'avoir près de lui, le bal, ses lèvres, ses seins, pâles, ses cuisses, ses baisers, ses râles, son...

Il inspira amplement et se força à bien prendre conscience des relents de torture qui lui parvenaient par-dessous la porte noire de son bureau, depuis les cachots. Cela calmerait sans doute la bête en lui qui crevait d'importer en ces lieux les folies qu'ils avaient tramées là-bas. Les doigts sur l'arête du nez, il s'écroula dans le canapé vert sapin. Le canapé... Merlin. Il se leva et se dirigea vers les copies qui s'entassaient sur son bureau, en piles organisées. Il saisit la première et l'étala devant lui, trempant la pointe de sa plume dans une encre vermillon, prêt à faire un massacre. " _Hermione_ ", songea-t-il. Il revoyait ses lèvres formuler, tout bas, " _Moi aussi... Moi aussi, je crois que je t'aime_ ". Une grosse goutte d'encre éclata sur l'écriture maladroite de l'élève de troisième année qui avait très certainement dû s'arracher les cheveux pour produire son mètre de rédaction sur le philtre de Mort Vivante. Ses yeux se verrouillèrent, serrés au plus fort, pour ne pas pleurer. Vraiment ? L'absence était lancinante. Depuis des décennies, il n'avait pas connu cet état, cet entre-deux dans lequel on flotte, tiraillé entre la terreur de dépendre de l'autre, la plénitude de lui appartenir et l'angoisse qu'il disparaisse. À cette seconde, l'autre avait disparu.

C'était décidé : il devait se jeter un sort d'Oubliettes, sur le champ. Il allait oublier Hermione Granger. C'était la seule solution, la seule échappatoire. La pointe de sa baguette sur la tempe, il ferma rapidement les paupières et murmura :

\- Ou...

Rogue ne termina pas sa formule. Quelque chose grattait sèchement, quelque part. Un rat ? Sans aucun doute. Les cachots grouillaient de rats depuis que l'Augurey y menait les sinistres expériences qui amèneraient à savoir combien de temps un être humain peut survivre en ne se nourrissant que par cannibalisme.

\- Oubli...

Cela recommençait. Il se leva, scrutant l'espace, pourtant vide de toute perturbation. Encore. Il s'approcha de l'accès qui menait au refuge de Weasley et Granger. On tentait d'attirer son attention, là-dessous. Avec un juron, il dévoila la lourde trappe, dissimulée sous un tapis noir et argent.

\- _Collaporta. Assurdiato_ , lança-t-il en direction de l'entrée.

Il tira alors la poignée métallique : sous ses pieds se tenait la tignasse orange de Ronald Weasley.

\- Weasley, qu'est-ce que tu fiches, je ne t'ai pas suffisamment répété de ne jamais...

\- C'est Hermione, Rogue. Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle a. Elle craque, elle hurle ton nom, et franchement, je n'y comprends rien.

Il paraissait paniqué. De longs râles rauques s'échappaient du boyau qui menait aux sous-sols du Saule Cogneur. Hermione.

\- Avance, lui ordonna-t-il sèchement.

Ron s'exécuta et ils parcoururent tous deux le passage humide jusqu'à la pièce que personne n'avait jamais osé nommer "chambre", tant elle était ridiculement exiguë et obscure. Rogue y déboula à la suite du roux, haletant légèrement. Hermione était recroquevillée sur la couchette sommaire qui lui servait de lit, en chien de fusil, et serrait fébrilement contre elle une couverture de laine. Elle laissait, de temps à autre, sourdre un gémissement de douleur, qui se transformait le plus souvent en hurlement de désarroi. Parfois, encore, elle appelait : " _Severus... Severus !_ ". Rogue se mordit la lèvre et avança prudemment vers elle.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? demanda Ron, affolé. Qu'est-ce que... Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ?

\- Je ne lui ai rien fait, Weasley, d'ailleurs, si quelqu'un avait pu lui faire quoi que ce soit ici, c'est bien toi. Cesse donc d'être stupide, au moins quelques minutes dans ta foutue vie, tempêta-t-il en pointant un index accusateur vers lui.

Ron serrait les poings, comme prêt à bondir. Sans y prêter trop d'attention, Rogue prit place sur le bord du matelas, qu'il trouva raide comme une planche. Il posa une main sur l'épaule de la sorcière.

\- Hermione ? appela-t-il tout bas.

Les tremblements cessèrent et sa prise sur la couverture se détendit.

\- Hermione ? renouvela-t-il, remuant à peine les doigts contre le coton de son pull.

Il se pencha davantage et écarta une mèche de ses cheveux en bataille, juste assez pour saisir son regard. Il était vide, vide et figé, loin devant elle. Ses yeux étaient écarlates et gonflés de pleurs et ses lèvres, alors si pleines, n'étaient plus que deux lignes pâles et gercées. Elle paraissait fiévreuse sans l'être réellement. De ses phalanges rêches, il balaya sa joue détrempée de larmes.

\- Alors, on est de retour, susurra-t-elle en un souffle, sans remuer.

Rogue sentit son estomac monter dans sa gorge, ou peut-être était-ce son cœur : quoi qu'il en soit, elle se souvenait.

\- Effectivement, répondit-il, froid, sans le vouloir.

De grosses larmes perlèrent aux yeux d'Hermione et cheminèrent jusqu'aux draps, dans un silence parfait et parfaitement pesant. Il ne savait tout simplement pas quoi ajouter.

\- Est-ce que j'ai rêvé ? son regard était toujours désespérément fixe.

\- Je ne sais pas.

C'était vrai : à l'évidence, ni l'un ni l'autre n'était en capacité d'expliquer comment, ni pourquoi ils avaient atterri, pour trois jours de sursis, dans une dimension tout à fait loufoque où tout était si étonnamment paisible et serein.

\- Mais de quoi est-ce que vous parlez ? lança la voix de Ron.

\- La ferme, Ron, trancha Hermione.

Derrière eux, le roux s'effondra sur sa propre couchette, dans un brouhaha de ressorts.

\- Est-ce que, toi aussi, tu es allé à la Tête de Sanglier, vendredi soir ? murmura-t-elle.

Elle tourna enfin ses yeux bruns vers lui et il crut son cœur sur le point d'exploser dans sa poitrine : son regard était le même, exactement le même que celui qu'elle avait posé sur lui pendant les trois derniers jours. Ce regard-là le considérait, le prenait au sérieux, le caressait, presque. Il déglutit avec une difficulté infinie.

\- Oui, répondit-il, la voix brisée, esquissant un sourire.

Ses joues le firent presque souffrir, tant il avait oublié l'habitude d'avoir l'air heureux, tant il était ardu d'avoir l'air heureux, ici.

\- Est-ce que, toi aussi, tu as marché dans la neige, sans peur ?

\- Oui.

Les ailes du nez d'Hermione frissonnèrent.

\- Est-ce que tu m'as regardée en te disant que jamais tu ne m'avais vu de cette façon ? Parce que moi, moi, je l'ai fait, Severus.

Elle ferma ses paupières, trop fort, ses traits se crispèrent et sa bouche souffla un sanglot, sans bruit. Il ne bougea pas. Que pouvait-il répondre à cela ? Bien sûr, bien sûr qu'il l'avait regardé tout à fait différemment, bien sûr, qu'il l'avait envisagée sous un jour nouveau et inattendu.

\- Oui, se contenta-t-il d'ajouter.

\- Est-ce qu'on... sa voix se brisa.

Avaient-ils vécu la même stance ? Elle l'appelait au secours de ses yeux écarquillés. Ils s'emplissaient de larmes épaisses, qui coulaient, coulaient au fur et à mesure qu'elle ressassait sans fin les souvenirs des trois jours passés. Elle se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas éclater de nouveau, si fort que le sang y perla légèrement.

\- Hermione, chuchota-t-il calmement, mais intérieurement, dans le même état qu'elle.

Il porta un doigt à sa bouche et balaya la goutte rouge qui y gonflait.

\- Minerva, Neville, Luna, Hagrid, tous, ils étaient tous là. Noël, le gui, la neige, la danse, le champagne, la chaleur, l'amour, ce monde, tout ça...

Elle sanglota de plus belle et sembla chercher une solution dans ses yeux.

\- Tout ça, tout ça a disparu, tout ça n'était qu'un rêve, termina-t-elle d'une voix éraillée, en plongeant dans ses bras, secouée de désespoir.

Rogue dissimula son visage contre son cou, en espérant que Weasley ne remarquerait pas l'humidité qui avait, à présent, conquis ses yeux.

\- Évidemment, évidemment que non, Hermione.

Elle s'écarta de lui pour le dévisager, incrédule et coupée dans l'élan de son abandon. Lentement, il prit son visage dans ses mains, balayant des pouces le lit humide qu'avait laissé là le torrent de son désarroi.

\- Tout n'a pas disparu.

Paupières closes, Rogue ouvrit sa bouche sur ses lèvres entrouvertes et salées de larmes. Il les embrassa chaudement, longuement, s'efforçant de créer, entre eux, un espace où les ténèbres n'existaient plus.

\- Ça, ne saurait disparaître... murmura-t-il, reculant à peine, pour saisir l'étincelle dans ses yeux.


End file.
